Destiny: House of Judgement
by I NightFang I
Summary: Enali Raku, Half Human Half Awoken, stands alone fighting against the darkness and shadows. When she encounters the fallen Variks, her world changes forever. Nothing will stand in her way as she prepares to deliver judgment upon the darkness.
1. Prologue

Destiny: House of Judgement

(Please not that I do not own anything Destiny Related, I only own the characters Xander Kivali and Enali Raku. Props for Kalos and other appearing characters appearing go to RvB Gunslinger)

Prologue- The Hunters Vow

"If you learn nothing else, learn this: when a hunter takes up the cloak of a dead comrade, this is a vow" -unknown

The Black Garden

Enali lunged towards the rocket launcher that had fallen to the ground, tucking and rolling as a tendril of shadow energy shattered the stone.

"Xander where are you!" She screamed over the comms as she ducked and dodged multiple tendrils as she worked to reload her launcher.

Another hunter appeared, above the shadow figure that had materialized seemingly from no where, pooling all of his light energy into a void bow.

Once fully drawn, he released it, jumping backwards to watch as the energy lanced forward trapping the shadow in its place.

"How much time you need Enali?!" Xander asked quickly.

"How much time can you buy me?" She called back, as she poured light into the launchers chambers.

"I can hold it for a minute maybe more" he yelled as he tugged on the tethers that bound him and his prey.

For a Knight of the House of Rouges, Xander deserved so much more, but truth be told, he was simply a spy on the inside, working for Dead Orbit.

Something was wrong though. He felt a tug as his tethers began to snap.

"Enali!" Xander screamed as he was dragged towards the shadow.

Enali ran towards him and the shadow, releasing both tubes as she dragged Xander back.

Xander took a deep breath of air, clutching his chest. It had felt like the light was being taken from his body.

"It's done.." Enali said in a satisfied tone.

Xander shoved her to the side as three tendrils shot through his chest.

He coughed, blood splattering against the inside of his helmet.

"NO!" Enali screamed in horror as Xander's body started to fade to shadows.

Suddenly a burst of void light exploded from within his body, his ghost being thrust towards Enali, along with his cloak.

Xander tossed his helmet to the ground, coughing up more bloods the void light grew brighter. Light waves from their fallen comrades floated towards him.

"Run" he said in a rough tone, spitting blood on the ground, "NOW!"

She shook her head as she raised her launcher once more.

"Enali, I'm done for.. This is my final stand against the rouges and shadows.. I'm not walking away this time"

His eyes filled with void energy as he detached his Red Death before tossing it towards her.

"Never forget, we stood by you, we loved you.." He whispered, "I loved you"

As she reached her left hand towards him, he turned, unleashing a massive void storm upon the shadow, his body and armor burning and melting together.

She shielded her eyes. She watched as her best friend sacrificed himself to save her and the rest of the known world.

Before everything faded, a voice echoed around her.

"Find him.. Find the Warlock.. He will be the key to stopping everything.. Wait for him no matter how long.."

Enali looked up and around trying to figure out from where the voice was coming from.

As the light faded, she rushed over to Xander's body, cradling him in her arms.

"You idiot" she cried, tears dropping against her faceplate.

"Enali.." A voice cracked over her comm.

Her ghost appeared beside her, hovering over her and Xander's bodies.

"His lights gone.. There is no reviving him... He drew in light from everywhere to overload his own ability" ghost said as she hovered down to touch the side of her helmet in a sympathetic gesture.

She clutched his cloak for a moment before ripping her own from her body, laying it down over his body.

"Gather the other cloaks, vestments and bonds.." She said to her ghost as she draped Xander's cloak over her shoulders, pulling the hood over her helmet.

She grabbed Red Death as she moved towards the transporter.

"What now..." Ghost asked as she hovered around.

Enali looked down at Red Death, her mind racing.

"Send a message to Cayde-6..." Enali whispered.

"What should I say" ghost replied.

Enali cocked her new weapon.

"The vow has been taken" she replied, "I intend to remove all darkness from the universe.. Tell him when the warlock arrives I will find him and guide him"

-Location Unknown-

Shadows swirled around as a coughing sound could be heard.

"Rise my child.." A voice echoed across what seemed to be an infinite abyss.

"Where am I.. What happened to the light.." A voice called from the vortex of black magic.

"You were once of the light, I have brought you back from eternal damnation to serve me as my shadow guardian" a voice echoed.

A figure stood from within the vortex, flexing his hands, before looking around.

"Who am I?" The figure called out to the darkness.

"Your name is Kalos"

"What is my target"

"Build an army of warriors to serve me.."

Kalos nodded and bowed towards the great shadow figure.

"May I know the name of my master?"

The shadowy figure laughed loudly.

"I.. Am Oryx.. The Taken King"


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One- Eyes of A Clock

"Child asked me if I was a clock. I told her yes. I was keeping time until the world would be safe for her" -Unknown

Tower, The Last City

Enali marched through the bustling crowds swarming the tower, her hood pulled over her helmet.

She had not been there since the incident nearly 2 months ago. Since she has raided the vault of glass, and acquired the very best armor.

She pushed the doors to the meeting chambers open, everyone at the table looking in her direction.

"Evening..." She huffed, taking her place at the head of the table.

Cayde looked at her before towards the Dead Orbit Mentor, Arach Jalaal, shaking his head.

"Enali, we are pleased to have you grace us with your presence.." The Speaker said, standing up, "Mara informed us of your impending arrival, I hear you have acquired the title of Knight and Huntress among her Court"

Enali placed her feet on the table, using her knife to peel away dead hive and cabal skin.

"Aye, that would be correct.." She sighed, "now please tell me what the fuck I am here for"

Cayde smiled. That was his smart ass pupil.

"Indulge us for a moment, please tell us of your dealings with House Rouge.." Arach said as he leaned forward.

Enali removed her helmet, setting it down on the table. She ran a gloved hand through her hair.

"House Rouge was Xander's pride and joy, not mine. I served under him. He should be the one here not me" Enali replied, "I serve under The Queens Wrath.."

Arach grimaced, glancing at the Speaker.

"If you cannot explain to me why it is I am needed here, then please allow me to leave, I have other business to attend to" Enali snapped, slamming her fist onto the table.

"Enali, we have a mission for you" Cayde said sliding over a packet.

Enali picked up the packet, skimming through the file.

"A warlock went dark on the moon running a mission for Ikora.. We need you to find and extract him if possible.." Cayde said looking at her.

Enali looked up at him and closed the file.

"Why would I want to do that?" She asked, "I do not work for you anymore, what is the point in me trying to rescue a single lone warlock?"

"We think he is the one you seek" Ikora said with a small hint of disgust.

Enali smirked before placing her boots on the floor.

"Allow me to explain one thing Master Ikora" Enali said walking over to her unsheathing her knife and placing it near her neck, "I may have been born of the light, but I have no problem slicing the neck of those who see me as a disgusting freak. Are we clear?"

Ikora gulped as a few guardians walked past the door.

Enali removed her knife, placing back where it belonged. She patted ikora's shoulder as she strode to the door.

"I will return your warlock as soon as I am able" she said waving her hand.

As Enali strode toward the ship bay within the tower, a little girl wandered up to her.

"Scuse me miss, can you spare a few glimmer for a starving child..." She asked, her voice hoarse.

Enali looked down at her, gazing into her little eyes.

"If not its ..."

Enali pulled out a small card, typing a few strings of code, transferring 300,000 glimmer to the card before handing it to her.

"Why so much?" The little girl asked, looking up with tearful eyes.

Enali knelt down to her level and placed her hand upon her head.

"Everyone deserves something"

"Are you a clock?"

"Yes. I'm keeping time till the world is safe for you.." Enali said giving a small smile, "so do this Hunter a favor and stay safe"

The little girl nodded before wrapping her tiny arms around Enali's neck.

"Thank you"

Cayde watched Enali interact with the little one. He had hoped some of her humanity still remained after all that she had been through.

The Shadow Fang, Earth Orbit

Enali tapped the top of the door leading into the cockpit of her ship.

Ghost hovered about, checking that all the systems were green.

The Shadow Fang was the biggest ship in the system, commissioned by the Tower and Reef to traverse the outer systems.

"Are we ready?" Enali asked as she took her seat.

"We are" ghost said as she floated to Enali's side.

Her intrusion shell gleamed in the bright lights.

"But explain to me why you haven't gathered a crew for the ship yet" ghost asked.

"Simple, I prefer to work alone, it's no offense to anyone else" Enali replied.

Ghost hovered there for a moment.

"There are readings unknown on the moon.. The guardians signal is transmitting strongly but there's something else..." Ghost said.

Enali smiled and gently touched her ghosts shell.

"Cut the lights, prepare for jump and maintain control of the Fangs systems. I'll need you to pull us out once I'm done"

"Yes ma'am" ghost replied, a hint of glee in her robotic voice, "jumping in 3..2..1.."

Part 2- A Blades Beauty

Hall of Wisdom, Moon

David scrambled to find cover, his hand shaking. Never had he seen so many thrall in one area.

"David, I think we need to move" his ghost said peeking over the corner as the thrall lumbered around like mindless zombies.

"Shut up" David whispered as he peeked over the edge.

He glanced down at his hud, watching his light gauge slowly fill. The weight of the darkness here was slowing his abilities.

"Shit.." He muttered, reloading his hand cannon.

Suddenly static filled his coms system.

"Guardian, stay your hand" a females voice echoed, "I will be there momentarily.."

David looked around. Before he could respond a blur raced past him, quickly moving from thrall to thrall igniting them in a volley of light.

The dust settled, revealing a female guardian standing there, notches lining the left arm piece.

David's ghost hovered over to the guardian before being pushed away by another ghost.

"I'd back away if I were you, the light needs to finish discharging from her before approaching" Enali's ghost said.

"But why can you be..."

"Because my ghost is purposed for this" Enali said as she glanced over at David.

David looked at his Ghost then at the Guardian that stood before him.

Enali held up her Red Death which caused David and his ghost to back up quickly.

"You know the Vanguard would disapprove of having that gun" David said.

Before he could say another word, Enali was at his throat with her knife.

"The vanguard approve of my methods.. I don't need your words.." She hissed.

David gulped.

Enali sighed and placed her helmet against his.

"Sorry I'm not good with other people..." She said before stepping away.

David glanced over at his ghost then her.

"Lady Ikora asked me to find you and return you to them" she said before taking her knife and etching a number into her chest plate.

"I haven't even finished my mission yet.." David said watching her carefully.

"I'm here to help with that, off the record of course" she said, "and by off the record, I mean no tracking, no camera telemetry, no sat link except back to my ship"

"David, I don't know if we can trust her.. She is a hunter and has Red Death" David's ghost said eyeing Enali.

"You do not have to trust me, because once our mission here is through, you won't remember me" Enali said sheathing her knife.

"So if I want to complete my mission I need to trust you" David asked.

"Listen kid, I don't trust people easily anymore. So take my offer or leave" she said as she removed her helmet, revealing her mixed Human-Awoken skin.

"Kid, your not much older than"

"I am years older than you, I was born from the Union of a human and awoken around the collapse, born by the grace of traveler"

David stood in awe of her beauty, her flawless skin.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" she said.

"Lead the way then.." David said as he motioned forward.

Enali started walking towards the dark hallway that lead downward.

David spoke quietly to to his ghost.

"Any data on her?" He asked.

"No, nothing, it is like she is a ghost, there are no records either and no name" David's ghost replied.

David looked back forward before being brought to an abrupt halt by this mysterious guardians sudden stop of movement.

"We camp here for the night" she said as her ghost began to spawn several pylons around them.

"What are those?" David's ghost asked before he could.

Enali's ghost seemed to chuckle.

"Barriers and tents"

"Barriers from what?"

"The darkness and shadows"


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two- Night of Darkness

"To my Dearest friend Enali, do not let your guilt ruin your future. The one is there, find him. He will dispel the darkness from your heart" -Xander Kivali, Former Knight and Kell Guard of House Rouge in a letter delivered to Enali after death

Hall of Wisdom, Moon

Enali sighed and removed her armor pieces, leaving only her hunters suit.

She readied her makeshift bed, placing her head on the pillow as she stared at the ceiling.

"The boy seems interesting" her ghost said as it hovered lightly next to her head.

She closed her eyes, taking in slow deep breaths.

"You think he's the one that House Rain spoke of?"

Enali rolled over, curling herself into a ball, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"This was supposed to be Xander's mission.. Not mine" she whispered.

Her ghost rotated quickly before speaking.

"We have a visitor" it said.

Enali turned her head slightly, looking back at David, standing near the entrance to her part of the tent.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

She turned back over, wishing to be left alone.

Enali's ghost disappeared.

David edged closer towards Enali, gently reaching out his hand.

"I'm a failure as a team mate and friend..." She whispered, curling herself tighter.

David blinked for a moment.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I let my friend and our strike team die..."

David sat down next to her.

"Look we all fail from time to time, there's nothing wrong with it, just learn from your mistakes and move forward" he said.

Enali turned towards him, tears rolling down her face.

"There's no reason to be alone.." He said looking down at her.

Enali moved her head to his lap, closing her eyes.

"Can you teach me to not be alone... How to make friends again?" She asked.

David placed his left hand on her side.

"Allow me to know your name first.."

Enali looked up into David's eyes.

"My name is Enali"

"I'm David"

David's ghost was elsewhere swapping information with Enali's ghost.

Enali leaned up a little, touching David's face with her right hand. She smiled softly.

"It's been a while since I've been close to anyone.." She whispered as she leaned up placing a kiss upon his lips.

David blinked a moment before returning her kiss.

He pinned her to the ground, holding her arms above her head.

"Do you want this?" He asked as he leaned forward.

Enali blushed which was odd for a awoken to do as you could barely tell.

"I do.."

David pulled her hunters jumpsuit away before removing his own.

He marveled at her body, allowing his hands to travel down her sides to her thighs.

He pulled them up and slowly pushed his way into her.

She gasped softly, her hands reaching up to the back of his neck.

The lights within the tent dimmed.

The Calypso, Moon Orbit

Jack ran from console to console, his fingers typing as fast as they could.

"Shit!" He yelled as his ghost had started shutting down the systems, "hurry before they find us!"

Suddenly all lights shut down, Amber flood lights popping on.

"Jack what the hell is going on up there"

A voice called from the coms.

"Lux, we have issues up here. Hive ships are inbound to the moon something down there is stirring them up, calling them home"

"Shit, prepare a drop ship. We need to get ground side" Lux replied.

Jack sighed, taking a moment to examine a picture he held in his armors pocket.

It was him and a girl, standing side by side.

"She's out there somewhere Jack, let's go!"

"On my way down" he replied stashing the picture before boarding the transportation shuttle to the hangar.

"So what's our plan?" He asked, looking over at Lux.

Lux looked at the console on his small fighter.

"We need to head for the Hall of Wisdom, everything seems to be centralized there"

Jack nodded, checking his weapons.

"Let's go"

Hall of Wisdom, Moon

Enali gently ran her fingers along David's back as he rested his head on her breast.

"I really enjoyed that" she whispered placing a kiss upon his head.

Suddenly her ghost appeared alongside David's.

"Hive, incoming! Need to move now!" Both ghosts said simultaneously.

Enali and David sprang, quickly suiting up and checking their ammo.

Enali slung her Red Death over her shoulder and formed a heart across her chest with her hands.

David smiled behind his helmets plate.

Enali turned, pulling Red Death.

"Barriers down!" She yelled.

As soon as the barriers went away, she sprinted forward, with David close behind.

"Turn left!"

Enali slid along the side of the wall, priming a grenade.

"We need to hit the other side of the room" she whispered, "that's where the target is"

David nodded and smirked as his light gauge had filled entirely.

Enali made the motion to count down.

As soon as she hit one, they bolted through, Enali tossing her grenade and David activating his radiance.

Clearing the room of hive took less time than she had thought.

"Ok, now then let's get to work on this do..."

The door slid open to two guardians being thrown through and across the room.

The two guardians stood, brushing off their arms.

"Ah man, that shit hurts" Lux said as he swiped some dust from his faceplate.

"Who are you?"

Lux looked up to be met with Red Death in his face, Jack a hand cannon at his chest.

"Whoa, easy there lass" Lux said as he pointed towards the door.

A loud roar echoed from within.

"Same side" Jack said looking over at David.

Jack flashed a Vanguard emblem as did Lux, both bearing the sigil of the Hunter.

Enali nodded towards David.

"What's in there?" Enali asked as she lowered her weapon, gazing at the door.

"Something even the two of us couldn't take down.." Lux said stepping up beside her.

David stepped to her other side with Jack in tow.

"Our mission ends there..." David said with a hint of sadness.

Enali cocked her head to the side, looking at him. She smiled softly.

"No, our mission is just beginning"


	4. Chapter Three

**Sorry for the long wait. I had issues trying to upload it to the site. chapters 4 and 5 will be posted this weekend as well to make up for this. also I may have gotten a little slacking in chapter three but I don't know, let me know. anyway on to chapter three**

Chapter Three- Luceo non Uro (I shine, Not Burn) Part One

"Our light will not burn out to the darkness, our light will shine through the shadows" -Enali Raku upon the Founding and Comission of Fire Team Luceo non Uro

Summoning Pits, Moon

Jack slid around the door with David as Lux headed to the right side.

Enali marched through the door, headed straight to the center of the room.

"In position" they all called out.

Enali motioned for them to activate the pylons her ghost had given theirs.

As light flickered then raced up the walls of the chasm, screeches from millions of thrall echoed.

"David, I'm going to need some more light!" Enali called out.

David nodded and jumped down behind her, activating his radiance ability before looking at her.

"Hand on my back now!" She said, taking a fighting stance.

David placed his left hand on her back, watching his radiance being absorbed into her body.

Wings of fire exploded from her back before changing to arc energy.

Enali screamed as she felt her entire body lighting on fire. Her helmet cracked and split down the middle, her eyes glowing.

Thrall screeched before racing towards her and David.

Enali pushed David back before activating her light ability.

Lances of arc energy raced from her body across the floor as she raced into the thick of the thrall, her blade slicing through each like a hot knife through butter.

Thrall body parts flew through the air, blood spraying all around.

Enali's arc ability was a thing of magnificence as she systematically destroyed each and every thrall.

Orbs of light littered among the mounds of thrall bodies shined brightly.

David gave a low whistle before Lux and Jack joined them in the center of the room.

"Well I'll be damned.." Jack said stepping closer to Enali, "little sister"

Enali looked at Jack over her left shoulder.

"I have no brother that I recall" she said tilting her head.

Jack removed his helmet to reveal his face.

Half Human Half Awoken.

Enali jumped back, aiming her Red Death at Jacks head.

"Whoa!" He said backing up.

"Haven't you ever wondered why you have the picture of a single male in your possession?" He said.

Enali shuffled her feet backwards, looking between David and Lux then Jack. Her eyes held questions, lots of them.

"Listen I'm not going to try to make you believe me, but Master Cayde found us both.."

They stood there in silence for a moment.

"Enali!" David yelled as a ogre appeared behind her, snagging her with its giant clawed hand.

She screamed, feeling its grip crushing her ribs as she struggled against it.

Lux pulled his Ice Breaker, aiming it directly at the ogres head.

David looked to Jack who seemed to be standing idly by, almost enjoying seeing the pain.

Before he could say anything a loud scream echoed across the cavern.

He looked towards Enali who had removed her knife and stabbed the ogre repeatedly still screaming.

Waves of arc energy began to form around her as she released her arc ability, slicing the ogres arm off.

She fell to the ground with a sickening thud, and rolled to the side. As she did, Lux pulled the trigger on his sniper, lunging a bullet through the ogres head causing it to fall over dead.

David ran over to Enali, scooping her up into his arms.

"Jack!" David called out, but he was nowhere to be found.

He placed his fingers along Enali's neck.

"Pulse is low..." He said.

Lux ran over, checking her pulse as well.

It was but a moment before a small drop ship had appeared near the edge of the cavern.

"Bringing you in, we need to get her back to the tower" her ghost said.

Infirmary, Tower, Last City, Earth

David sat with his head in his hands, tired from the late hours he had been up, waiting on Enali to get out of surgery.

Lux was speaking with Cayde, trying to figure out where the hell Jack had disappeared off to.

Suddenly a large crash came from the room just behind them.

David jumped up and ran to see Enali wearing a gown with bandages covering her arms upper torso and her thighs and partially covering her face.

"Miss Enali, please you need to rest!" One of the nurses called out to her as she stormed out, ripping ivs from her arms.

David watched as she stormed from the hallway to the courtyard and across, it seemed as though she was heading to see the speaker.

One of the nurses pulled David aside.

"Keep an eye on her, something is irregular about her" she said.

David tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Something about her blood work came back strange, I will keep you posted as we try to decrypt her cells"

David still didn't understand and shrugged before heading after Enali.

By the time he got there, the other Vanguard and Faction Leaders were surrounding the central area in the Speakers room.

"Ah, David and Lux.." The speaker said as he motioned them towards where Enali stood in the center, still in her gown.

David gulped before moving to the position he had indicated.

"As per the request of The Vanguard Masters and Vanguard Knight Enali Raku..."

David looked at Enali who had her arms crossed.

"A special fire team, aptly named, Luceo non Uro is being formed and commissioned to handle Elite missions and bounties. Access to the weapons and armor cache are awarded to each member of the fire team." The speaker said.

David blinked.

"Take powerful consideration that our alone Wolf operator has considered you four worthy to call friends" Cayde said, nodding at the other two guardians, both of whom were Titans.

Enali stepped forward.

"Allow me to introduce our other two" she said smiling, "Haek and Salem"

Haek went to high five David but was met with a knee to the abdomen.

Haek stumbled backwards. It was hard to cause this particular Exo pain.

Before Haek stood Enali.

"What the hell woman!" He muttered.

Enali smiled and patted his plates back.

"You gotta be ready for anything" she said with a giggle before giving Haek a hug.

"It's been a while my old friend"

Luceo non Uro Part Two: Remember The Name

1 Month Later

Meridian Bay, Mars

David, Haek, Lux, and Salem stood near the ramp of Enali's drop-ship.

"Who's going first?" Lux asked.

David shook his head as did Haek and Salem.

Enali stepped up beside them.

Her armor seemed to be fitting a little differently since their meeting on the moon.

"If none of you pussies will jump then I will" she said as she latched her helmet over her head.

It was but a moment before she had jumped and landed safely into the sand below.

Haek placed his right hand on Lux's shoulder.

"Get down there buddy!" He said before shoving him off the ramp.

"F...U...C...K Yoooou!" Lux yelled before he landed in the sand, unable to get his ass out.

David and Salem laughed along with Haek and Enali who was giggling uncontrollably.

Once everyone was on the ground, Enali summoned her ghost.

"Mission parameters are to infiltrate a fallen base and retrieve a ghost that Ikora believes holds information on vex technology that the fallen are using or plan on using"

David nodded moving up to her position.

"Let's move" she said motioning for them to follow.

As they snaked their way through their caverns, David's ghost spoke quietly to him.

"Message from the tower"

"What's it say?" He asked

David's ghost took a moment to answer, as if unsure of how to say it.

"The blood work from Enali, returned a possible positive..."

"Positive for what?"

"Pregnancy..."

David stopped in his tracks, causing the others behind him to bump into him.

Enali looked back at David, her head tilted a little.

"Everything ok?" She asked, a small message popping up on David's hud from her.

He opened it then glanced at her.

The message read:

"Speak of this to anyone and I will castrate you, just because I liked it don't mean I won't hesitate to remove it..." The end of the message included a wink face.

David caught up to her, speaking in a hushed tone.

"How the hell did you know I got a message about that..." He asked.

"I do have a ghost whose specialty is intrusion and information gathering.." She shrugged.

She held up her hand motioning for them to stop.

"Lux, scan the area" she whispered.

Lux nodded, allowing his ghost to scan the area.

"Unknown Fallen House... We have a problem..." He said.

Enali moved to Lux.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Guardian signal coming from within. Female. Friendly. In danger." Lux's ghost called out.

Enali nodded, readying Red Death.

"Fan out, we have to save that guardian" she said motioning for David to follow her.

Enali crept up to a ledge, looking down over the canyon.

The fallen had surrounded the guardian but were making no moves.

Suddenly a big fallen stomped towards the circle.

"That's a Kell, but why is a Kell here" Enali muttered, sighting down Red Death.

The Kell grabbed the female guardian.

Enali jumped, blinking over to the Kell almost instantly with David and the others close behind.

Enali performed a mid-air roundhouse kick to the kells head, causing him to drop the female.

Before the Kell could recover, she was all over him, spraying him with round after round from Red Death.

Lux was picking others off from afar with a sniper rifle, David was burning through with radiance, Haek and Salem were smashing everything in their paths.

Enali pushed the Kell onto his back, shoving Red Deaths blade into his throat, pulling to the right slicing his throat.

Blood sprayed all over her armor.

The other fallen moved back a little, staring at a now blood covered Enali.

"WHO ELSE WANTS SOME!" She screamed, pointing the blade of Red Death at each of the fallen.

No one moved. Lux snuck in and grabbed the female guardian then backed out.

Enali pulled the trigger, splattering a vandals brains all over the ground.

She laughed, staring down everyone.

David grabbed her and tried to pull her away.

She shook free and grabbed the nearest vandal.

"Luceo non Uro, remember this the next time you decide to fuck with any guardian" she said shoving the vandal back, "we will not hesitate to kill you if you come after us"

She stormed off, David and the others following behind her.

The Shadow Fang, Mars Orbit

Enali threw her helmet off running to the bathroom.

David sat beside her as she threw up.

"Enali, what was that down there?" He asked.

She wiped her mouth, resting her hands on the seat.

"I don't know" she whispered, "I don't know what came over me.. I've not acted that way in years.."

David sighed, rubbing her back.

"I think it's time I introduce our sixth member to everyone" she said giving him a sly grin.

David blinked.

"Sixth?"

She nodded, taking his hand leading him to the meeting room.

Everyone was seated around the conference table, as they walked in. All but the new female warlock had their helmets off.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce someone" Enali said looking at the warlock down at the far end.

"Please welcome the last addition to our team" she said.

"Halima Kumori"

Halima removed her helmet, revealing bright pink hair paired with emerald green eyes.

"A human with unparalleled mastery in the ways of old"

Halima gave a slight nod, Salem picked his jaw up from the ground.

"Now that I have introduced everyone, it's time I tell you the real reason the team was formed"

Everyone but Halima looked shocked at Enali.

"There are reports of two bounty hunters that are attacking innocent people, and leaving before they can be caught.."

"Enali, why does this concern us?" Haek asked.

"Because they have something we need" Halima replied for Enali.

Everyone looked at her.

"What would that be?" David asked.

Enali smiled.

"A shard of the traveller"


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four- Silence

"And so comes the new Kell, a fearless Woman who knows no bounds. She will usher in a new age for all" -Variks, Scribe of House Judgement.

Jungles of South America, Earth

Variks sauntered through the halls of the outpost that he and a select few of their team had built there.

"Keep moving scrubs, we have no time to waste" he said looking up towards the sky through a hole in the ceiling.

"But Variks, wont the light bearers find us?"

Variks shoved his fist into the young vandals face, though not touching him.

"We want the light bearer to find us, more specifically the one who killed our Kell. We know the Wolves serve the Queen of the Awoken and so to do we. This is all part of a grander plan" Variks said marching off.

"This is part of her plan..." He whispered, looking at an acquired photo of the guardian standing over his former Kell.

Skolas shoved his way past Variks, stomping angrily towards the data room.

"Where are you going?" Variks asked.

Skolas just growled before moving on.

"Petra to Variks, come in please" a voice echoed in his communicator.

Variks jumped slightly.

"Please give warning next time before contacting me, but what is it"

"The Queen request intel on a specific guardian per the request of Huntress Enali"

Variks shook his head, hating dealing with Intel on other species.

"Very well"

Guardian Tower, The Last City

Cayde stomped around Enali's room, waiting for her return.

The door slid open as she limped in, carrying a gold slip of paper in her hand.

"Enali.." Cayde said looking dead at her.

She jumped, looking upwards at him.

"You do not need to be going into the field anymore until your newborn is here. The value of the light it holds is immeasurable"

She huffed as she waved the slip in front of him, the word "Toland" caught his eye.

"Have you found it?!" Cayde asked.

Enali shook her head as she moved to her bed, plopping down on it.

"I was going to leave after I rested up"

Cayde sat next to her, looking at the ground.

"You know Xander would have been proud of the woman you have become. I am proud."

Enali closed her eyes.

"Listen when you do go, please take at least one person with you.."

Enali breathed slowly, trying to stay awake.

"I can promise nothing Master Cayde, I can only promise that I will be safe"

Cayde placed his left hand on her leg.

"That is all I ask for"

Enali leaned over placing a small kiss on Caydes metallic cheek.

"Now get the hell out so I can sleep"

Ten Years Ago, The Reef, Queens Room

Mara watched the people moving about the outpost, eyes wide with some excitement.

"Sister, we have two arrivals from Earth. One is a human Male, the other is unknown" Prince Uldren said as he stepped up to her side.

"Bring them to me.." She said walking towards her throne room.

Mara watched as the two walked towards her, shortest one was a female, but was very unclear as to what she was.

"Why have you come to the reef?" She asked.

The female was cloaked with a hood pulled over her head.

"We seek to ally with you, to serve you" the male said giving a short bow.

"And how can you serve me? Hmm"

The girl stepped forward, pulling her hood down.

Bright pink hair framed a creamy blue face.

Uldren stepped back while Mara leaned forward.

"What are you?" She asked.

"Awoken-Human" the girl responded.

"But how is this possible?"

"My mother was awoken and my father was human.."

Mara stared at the girl with amazement.

"Tell me little girl what is your name?"

The girl looked to the taller male that stood beside her.

He nodded gesturing for her to speak.

"Enali.. Enali Raku"

Mara looked to the male.

"Xander Kivali"

"So Xander and Enali" Mara said leaning back, "you two are guardians no?"

"We are, but haven't yet pledged our services to anyone.. Other than the Vanguard Mentor Cayde-6"

Enali watched the queen of the awoken carefully. She admired Mara for her tenacity and usual lack of emotion in her speech.

"I welcome you into my forces, especially you little Enali" she said motioning for her brother to bring forth cloaks.

"You are part of the Queens Wrath, you will be our eyes and ears within the tower"

Enali bowed, taking her new cloak before her and Xander turned to leave.

Present Day, South America, Earth

Salem swatted a mosquito away as they trekked through the thick jungle.

"Geez" he said looking around.

Enali pushed past him, a light laugh echoing from her helmets com speakers.

"They can't get inside you know that?" Halima said patting him on the back.

Salem fumbled his auto rifle before regaining his grip.

"So you mind telling us why you chose us to come instead of Haek and David?"

Enali glanced over her shoulder, looking at Salem.

"I trust both of you enough so.." She said softly, "I'm searching for the legendary Last Word.."

Halima stepped up beside Enali, "also don't forget to mention that your pregnant with that other warlocks kid and you have some other hidden agenda"

Salem stopped, looking at Enali.

Enali shook her head.

"Look, I'm not only a guardian for the tower, I'm an Agent of The Queens Wrath.."

"But we thought Dead Orbit would have been your faction" Salem said.

Enali shook her head again, sitting on a rock.

"I work for Dead Orbit. As well as the other factions in the tower. Though I have only fully devoted myself to Master Cayde"

Salem nodded and sat beside her.

"A lot has happened since my early days within the tower. I forget most but the pain of losing my Mentor and Friend thanks to the arach..."

Halima stepped over to the cliff, watching the animals move below.

"I think the most painful thing has to be that I didn't even notice them acting strangely before we left on our mission." Enali said.

"That's why we are factionless at the moment. We don't trust anyone" Halima said looking to Salem.

Enali gave a soft chuckle before lifting herself up.

"We have an appointment to keep with my contact from the reef.."

Salem looked at Enali and nodded.

Variks stood atop the roof, looking down as a group of three guardians moved into the open arena.

"Ah, Mistress Enali.."

Enali removed her helmet, smiling at Variks.

She wrapped her arms around Variks neck, embracing him in a hug.

"It's been so long, I'm glad to see your doing well" she said, motioning for the others to join her.

Variks looked over at Salem and Halima.

"I take it these are your trusted companions?" He asked.

Enali nodded, placing her Red Death on her back.

"These are the only two I can trust to keep everything a secret once this all goes down, also what is the news on this new enemy?"

"The Shadows?"

"Yea, I received word from Mara to inspect Mercury on the grounds of suspicious activity"

Variks rubbed his left arm, "we have no info other than that something new has been thriving on the planet"

Enali looked to Salem and Halima.

"Well guys looks like we are heading to Mercury


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five- First Encounter

"Even the mightiest of Light Bearers fall prey to the Darkness" -unknown author

The Shadow Fang, Orbit Around Mercury

Enali moved her unarmored fingers lightly across the console, typing in line after line of code.

"Ghost, prepare the prototypes and bring Salem and Halima up to speed" she called out, momentarily reaching with her left hand to touch her stomach.

"Yes ma'am"

Ghost disappeared and reappeared before Salem and Halima, her central core spinning rapidly.

"The prototype weapons and armor are almost ready, do be careful as the armor will only take overloads two to three times"

Salem nodded, bringing his helmet down over his head.

"The weapons charge with light and draw it in from life sources"

Halima looked over at ghost.

"So they absorb light from our bodies to supercharge?" She asked, thumbing the hammer on her new hand cannon.

"No, they draw in energy from the life forces around you. It's guardian safe!" Ghost said, floating around them.

"Enali to Hangar One"

"Go ahead ma'am, we read you loud and clear" Salem said, picking up a rocket launcher.

"I don't know what you'll find down there but please be careful. If you get into too much shit, I'll drop in as a last resort" Enali called out.

"I think we will be ok, just worry about yourself and the baby" Halima replied.

Ghost looked the two over before popping the hatch.

"The two fighters will take you down to the surface and be waiting nearby for immediate extraction"

Salem and Halima nodded, moving to their respective fighters.

"Good luck guys" Enali said over their systems.

Mercury, The Surface, Dropzone Alpha

Halima looked upwards at the tall door that resembled the Vault of Glasses door.

"There's no spire to form or anything." She said moving her hand across its surface.

"I say we just knock, maybe the kind keepers of its treasure will let us in" Salem said stepping to her side.

Halima shook her head, giving a small giggle.

"Your so attractive when you act dumb you know that" she said as she patted his back.

Salem smirked and pushed the door inward.

A loud roar echoed from within, pushing air out the door.

"Uh.. Are we going in there?" Salem asked, his right hand holding up his launcher.

Halima poked her head in, looking around.

It was dark, darker than any place she had ever been.

"I'll light the way" she said stepping into the grand hall.

She moved with a fluid grace, her hand cannon resting firmly in her right hand as her and Salem moved through the halls.

A rush of air moved past them, causing their radars to go off.

"Keep an eye out, we have no idea what is in here" she said as she readied her weapon.

Salem marveled at the tall ornate structures that lined the halls.

Halima stopped, her radar going crazy.

"We're surrounded..." She whispered as Salem moved to her side.

Before he could say anything, a loud screech echoed, like it was coming from a large pack of thrall.

"MOVE!"

Salem pushed Halima into the adjoining hall, both running at full speed.

Halima turned, priming a solar grenade as she jumped upwards turning to throw, wiping out a section of thrall.

"What are thrall doing here?! They aren't normally anywhere but Earth and the Moon.." She called out as she rejoined Salem.

Salem didn't respond and it was but a moment before she found out why.

Before them stood what appeared to be a guardian only surrounded by shadows and what appeared to be several thousand thrall and a few Knights.

"Fuck..." Salem said as he shuffled Halima behind him.

The Shadow Fang, Orbit Around Mercury

Enali flipped through the photos, staring intently at the screen.

"So that device will erase all memory or trace of you from people?" Her ghost asked.

"It will allow you to choose to what extent memories are erased..." She whispered.

Her ghost spun on its axis, taking in all the data.

"So you think it will help with what you have planned?"

Enali sighed and ran her fingers through her short hair, remembering how long it once was.

"Yea, David doesn't need me or this kid to slow him down... I love him to death, but I'm afraid that we will only cause pain" Enali said as she stopped on a photo of what appeared to be an awoken woman of nobility with the legendary Shin Malphur, each holding a child.

"What the hell..."

"Vortex One to Shadow Fang, we have a small issue down here!" Halima's Voice echoed over the ships systems.

"Report!" Enali said pushing the picture back to another screen.

"There are a large gathering of hive and what appears to be a guardian leading them"

"Repeat that Halima, you said a guardian?!"

The coms exploded with thrall screeches and radio chatter from Salem and Halima coordinating their attacks.

"Damnit.." Enali said pushing off from the pilots console, storming off to the armory.

"Ma'am your not supposed to go down there.." Her ghost said, locking the door.

"Open the fucking door, I am not leaving my friends to die this time around.."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- Fade to Black Part One- Legends Past

"My dearest Eleri, I must take leave to find him, if I don't, the world will come to end" -Shin Malphur

Unknown Date, Presumed Location Earth

"Eleri Raku, please inform us of your ties to Shin, we believe that he holds some information that is dear to us" Ikora said, glaring down at the female awoken that stood before her and the rest of the council.

Eleri glanced upwards gazing through bangs that hung low over her cold red optics. She tugged at the cuffs that bound her hands together.

"I believe I'd be more comfortable if you took these damned things off my wrist. Think of what my queen would say if you had one of her advisors and friends in bindings" she said giving a small smirk, "of course if this was at all sexual, I would thoroughly enjoy it"

Ikora spat down at Eleri, feeling disgusted with the awoken female Hunter.

"You are a vile creature and deserve to be put down"

Eleri snatched at the chains, baring her teeth at Ikora.

"Creature? Look at yourself lady Ikora"

"Enough!" A voice echoed from behind the council.

The speaker stepped up, gazing down at Eleri.

"Release her bindings Ikora, now! How dare you accuse one of our best of treason against the Vanguard and The Light"

Eleri's bindings fell to the floor. She flexed her wrists and forearms.

"Speaker..."

"Enough Ikora, you have had it out for this woman ever since she "stole"Shin from you, you cannot control the feelings of people"

Ikora hung her head, staring at the ground.

"Eleri, where are your children?" Cayde asked, leaning over a railing.

"They are on their way here as we speak, Shin is hunting down Dredgen"

Cayde's metallics eyes twitched.

"Eleri, go after him, Dredgen Yor isn't going to be an easy one to take down alone"

Eleri dusted off her left shoulder. Her voidfang vestments color changed to a deep purple color, showing her loyalty to the Queen of The Reef.

"Listen Cayde, if anything should happen to me or Shin, keep an eye on them for me" she said looking up at him.

Cayde was a little young, but the only one who could have ever been picked to be the Hunter Mentor.

"I will do my best old friend" he replied.

Eleri turned and left, pulling her Nerigal Savant III helm over her head.

Cayde's internal com buzzed.

"Yes Eleri?"

"Keep an eye out for Ikora and the other mentors, I have a feeling something is amiss"

Unknown Location, Unknown Time

Shin gripped a rock, twisting it around his palm.

"Ok Dredgen, where the hell are you?" He whispered to himself.

Somewhere behind him a twig snapped, causing him to turn around, his The Last Word hand cannon aimed instantly at the figure that stood before him.

"Whoa baby, calm down its only me" Eleri held her hands up.

Shin lowered his weapon.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Your supposed to be with Enali and Jack" Shin said walking up to her.

Eleri shrugged, pulling her Bad JuJu from her back.

"Cayde sent me, as well as Queen Mara. Plus I couldn't let you face Dredgen alone, we both know how dangerous he is.." She said.

Shin shook his head.

"I cannot have you here... I cannot loose you like I lost the others" he said pulling his hood over his helm.

Eleri patted his right shoulder as she walked over to the cliff.

"We both know, I am not leaving you to face this alone" she said as she glanced over the edge, "I do hope our little Enali can find a man like you someday.."

Shin looked over at her.

"Brave, hard headed, and extremely sexy" she giggled.

"Two renegade lovers, trying to save the world.. Now that's a story to tell the kids someday"

Eleri smiled behind her helmet.

"Well well, what do we have here?" A voice called out from behind them both.

Shin turned his head to see Dredgen Yor, his now enemy.

"What a passionate, loving moment, it makes me sick" Dredgen said as he jumped down from a tree.

Eleri moved to Shin's side, gripping Bad JuJu tightly.

"Dredgen, you need to be put down and we are here to do it" Shin said.

It was but a moment before Eleri raised her gun, firing upon Dredgen.

Dredgen jumped, planting his foot into her chest, sending her sliding to the edge of the cliff.

"Eleri!" Shin yelled.

In another instant, Dredgen was atop of Eleri, Thorn poking into her side.

"Death, it's so sweet, I promise it will be quick sweetest Eleri"

Eleri took a deep breath before being her head forward to smash into Dredgen's head sending him reeling.

"You bitch"

Eleri tackled him to the ground, wrestling his hand for his weapon.

"Shin!" Eleri yelled, trying to maintain control of the situation.

Shin watched, raising his weapon.

"FIRE!" She yelled as Dredgen repeatedly rammed his elbow into her ribs.

Eleri let go, falling backwards as Shin pulled the trigger, releasing a few rounds.

Dredgen fell to his knees before on his chest, blood pooling around him.

"Geez, you could have killed him sooner..." She said as she stood to her feet holding her side.

"I didn't want to kill you..." Shin replied as he held up his hands.

Eleri limped towards Shin.

As Shin reached for her, a gunshot rang out.

Eleri looked down to see a hole showing through her stomach, with what seemed like tendrils of hive energy flowing from the hole.

"Should have finished me" Dredgen said, looking over Eleri's body at Shin.

Eleri's hands twitched as she gripped at her stomach. She coughed, spitting blood against her faceplate.

"ELERI!" Shin yelled, activating his ability as he quickly stepped to Dredgen, pointing The Last Word at his head.

"Yours... Not mine" he said as he pulled the trigger, causing his head to explode.

Eleri sunk to her knees, coughing and crying softly.

Shin knelt beside her, cradling her in his arms.

"Shin..."

"Shh, I'll have The Speaker fix you right up.."

Eleri shook her head, reaching her left hand to touch the side of his helmet.

"Leave the weapons for them... For her..."

With that last word, Eleri's body went limp as all light faded from her form.

Shin removed her armor, leaving her in only her suit before preparing a grave for her.

Beside her grave, he placed a chest, stashing within it, his own The Last Word and Dredgen's Thorn. Along with a few odds and ends.

Fade To Black Part Two- The Legendary Three

Mercury, Unknown Location

Halima breathed heavily as she hid behind a corner.

"Salem, what do we do..."

Salem checked his ammo counter, taking a deep breath.

"I don't know..." He replied.

A loud screeching sound rained throughout the halls before ceasing almost instantly.

Bolts of arc energy streamed across the floors as a glowing Hunter strode past them, smacking hive down like it was nothing.

Halima watched as Enali marched towards the Shadow Guardian.

"Halima, build your ability.. Salem, bubble" Enali said as void energy chased after her along the ground.

Salem watched the energy swirl around her legs then as it absorbed into her body.

"What the hell..."

Enali pooled energy into her left hand as a bow formed.

The shadow guardian stepped forward.

"Enali Raku.. Or should I correctly say Enali Malphur" the figure said.

Enali unleashed an arrow at the guardian, causing a portion of the shadows to dissipate.

"Did he just say Malphur? As in Shin Malphur?" Halima asked as she looked to Salem.

"Now that's not any way to treat an old friend" the guardian said, removing his helmet.

The figure was who appeared to be Xander Kivali.

"What the hell.."

Enali fired another arrow, this one landing at the guardians foot, a tendril of void energy latching itself to her right wrist.

"Who are you? You are not Xander!" She yelled, causing a pulse of arc and solar energy to travel down the tendril.

"Names Kalos, I'm a Shadow Guardian" the male called out as he seemed to waver from the deadly combo of energy.

Enali growled, more light pouring into her body.

"You dare touch my friends?! I will kill you, repeatedly and think nothing of it" she said.

"Feel free, but be warned my Master desires your light and will not stop till he gets it. Besides, there is already a Shadow within you Enali, always has been" Kalos said smiling at Enali.

"I've heard enough.." She said as she pushed off with her left foot, throwing herself towards Kalos.

Her right fist connected with his face, throwing him backwards. Enali didn't let up there, she jumped again ramming her left knee into his stomach.

Kalos smashed into a wall, sending several hundred thrall screaming back to hell.

Halima ran to Enali, pulling her back.

"We need to go, another ship was seen entering the system a few minutes ago!" She yelled.

She could feel Enali breathing heavily.

"Please, come on before he gets back up.."

Enali allowed Halima to pull her away, retreating into another room, the door sealing behind them.

"So what the hell was that?!" Halima exclaimed, walking around her, her hand readily on her hand cannons trigger, "why did he call you Enali Malphur?!"

Enali pulled her helm, running her fingers through her hair.

"I wasn't sure if it was true or not... But I found a picture of Shin Malphur holding me as a baby.." She replied.

Salem knelt down, checking a few markings.

"So the legendary Hunter was your father.."

Enali nodded, using her gauntlets added health monitoring system to go over her vitals.

"Enali... Why are you crying..." Halima asked, sitting in front of her.

Enali hadn't realized she was crying as she wiped away a few tears.

"After this mission... I'm wiping David's memory of me and everyone here, except for a few people.."

Salem stood to his feet, wandering back over to the two girls.

"What for?" He asked as he too sat down.

Enali took a deep breath before looking up at them.

"David doesn't need me or our child to burden him, he is destined to save the world.. If we are there, it will only bring about pain and suffering..."

Halima lowered her head.

"Enali, it doesn't have to be like that..." Salem said.

"Yes it does.. I have to disappear, and you two as well.."

Salem and Halima looked at one another then at Enali.

"Us? What do you mean..."

"I brought you two on because you worked with Xander at different times.. This was always the plan.."

Halima frowned.

"What plan..."

"Xander and I originally planned to wipe ourselves from everyone's memory and stick to the shadows, working from the behind the scenes"

Salem nodded, removing his helm.

"Enali, I think we can manage..."

A loud screech echoed before a few slams against the door.

"We won't make it out alive.." Enali said looking at the door, "unless we can properly plan an attack"

Suddenly and icon flashed across all of their HUDs. Halima motioned for them to put their helmets on.

"Nightstalker?" Enali said looking over her specs.

"Sunbreaker.." Salem whispered.

"Stormcaller..." Halima watched as arc energy travelled over her palms.

Enali smirked, looking at her two friends.

"I think we have our way out of here..."


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven- In aeternum te amabo "I will love you for all eternity"

"David, my love for you will never fade.. I hope one day you will remember the promise we made once this is all over" -Enali Raku to David Hargreaves in a letter left in a box on Earth

Unknown Location, Mercury

Enali scrambled to her feet, checking her ammo counter as her ability meter filled up.

"Enali, you think we are ready?" Salem asked, replacing his helm.

Enali looked over at her friend and smiled, giving him a thumbs up.

"oh we are more than ready to handle this, i have a feeling we will be able to make it through unscathed"

Halima dusted off her voidfang vestments.

"Why did you give these to me?" she asked looking over.

Enali looked to the roof, thumbing the blade on the end of her Red Death. She took a deep breath before looking back over to Halima.

"My mother was a warlock of great integrity. She handled situations with great ease" she said flashing a smile, "Halima, you are my dearest friend and my most trusted advisor, i felt that i owed you something that was as important to me as you are"

Halima looked down, noting the Queens colors that tainted most of the armor and cloth.

Enali's ghost looked over to her, twisting on its axis as if thinking.

"Enali, according to records, your mother was to be the former Queens Successor before Mara Sov was born"

Both Halima and Salem looked to Enali with shock.

"That would have placed you as the Queen of The Awoken after your mother, even though you arent full awoken"

Enali lowered her head. She knew all this already, as she knew her mother, but could never find anything on her father.

Pounding echoed across the room folowed by screeches of hungry thrall. Enali looked towards the door.

"Enough about my past, lets focus on getting the fuck out of here" she said placing her helmet on her head.

"Ability is up" Halima said noting the arc energy that was racing across the top of her arms.

Enali nodded, Halima and Salem stacking up on either side of her, guns locked and loaded ready to wipe out the threat that stood outside the door.

"Ghost, kick the door" she said.

Her ghost pulled the lock on the door, disappearing as the massive walls slid open. Every thrall that was there twisted their heads, looking at the three guardians that had dared to reveal themselves before releasing a glass shattering battlecry.

Enali was the first to activate her new ability, fully drawing her voidbow before releasing the bows that bound the thrall to their places.

Halima was next, her body levitating from the floor as arc energy flooded from her palms racing down the tethers of Enali's Void energy essentially disentegrating nearly half the thrall that were before them.

Salem smirked behind his helmet as a hammer of flame formed in his right hand, causing the entire hall to light up. He raised it above his head before throwing it full force into the mass of thrall that remained.

As their abilities disappeared, a guardian walked towards them, clapping.

"Well done guardains of the light, especially you Enali. i am so proud of the guardian you have become!"

Enali pushed with her left foot, charging at Kalos but he was only a hologram.

"Tsk Tsk Enali, i would have thought better of my former student" Kalos's hologram said before shifting his gaze to the other two, "Salem and Halima... Ah, i never got to really spend much time with either of you when i was of the light, but now, i shall spend my time trying to drag you three into my fold"

Salem scoffed, holding up his left hand.

"Mine and Halima's allegiance is to Enali and the Light. Our job.. To burn your Darkness away and end this war once and for all"

Halima nodded, raising her hand cannon.

"We do not fear you nor your master"

"But what of your lover Enali, What was his name? David?" Kalos said smirking.

Enali barred her teeth at Kalos, clenching her fists.

"You leave him out of this, he has nothing to do with it!" she screamed, void energy flowing from her body like a dark aura.

"Oh but i beg to differ, he is the key to all of this, to our grand plan, to our final fight"

The void aura around Enali grew and raged like a fire, causing a pressure to be put on Salem and Halima, bringing them to their knees.

"Thats it Enali, release all the rage, give into the Darkness and Join me!" Kalos yelled.

The void energy quickly turned from void to arc and solar.

Kalos smirked, clapping.

"I couldnt do it but you.. you the half breed managed to tap into all three elements at the same time" Kalos said snapping his fingers as several knights appeared behind his hologram.

"Take care of them and bring me their souls" he said before he disappeared entirely.

Enali screamed, drawing a bow that pulsed with energy.

Salem tackled Halima back into the room the had just came from, his helmet maintaining a camera angle on Enali.

Enali pulled back, releasing the wild energy from her bow, watching as waves of void, arc, and solar energy burned through the knights, leaving a hole into the next room.

Enali fell to her knees as the energy aroudn her faded, tears tapping against he faceplate.

"DAMNIT!"

Enali breathed heavily, her bio monitors flashign red. it was but a moment before her ghost appeared.

"Enali, you need to calm down... its not safe for the baby" it said, applying her suits cooling applicants.

Salem helped Enali into the room, sitting her down against the wall.

"Enali, we are not going to leave you alone, we are her to serve you.." he said as he knelt beside her.

"Salem is right Enali, our allegiance is to you and no one else"

Enali pulled her helm, the tears flowing now.

"Ive lost everything and im about to lose more.. David and I.. i have no choice anymore, i have to let him go, for his own good..." she said, touching the ring he had given her not long ago.

Halima sighed, pulling Enali into a hug.

"Dont worry sweetie, we will figure out a way to help" she said looking over at Salem who nodded in agreement.

Enali wiped her face, smiling at her friends.

"thank you guys.." she replied.

Footsteps echoed off in the distance getting louder with each step, the slight hum of a Ghost making a distinct echo.

They replaced their helmets, standing to their feet as they moved to the door. Upon entering the hall, they were met by David.

Enali took a deep breath as Salem moved to her front.

" Well look who's here", said Salem. " How did you get here?".

" Some friend of yours in the jungle told me. Little Fallen called Variks. Why did you come here?". Enali backed up slowly and very nervously, looking from side to side.

" Just a normal patrol, nothing more", said Salem.

" And the Hive were here, why?".

" Must have been hidden in here. Probably some ancient brood", replied Harima. " Listen, we're on a mission, so could you go back to the Tower?".

" You're not my captain Harima", said David, his Ghost mocking a nod in agreement.

" David, come with me", said Enali, leading him outside.

" So she's his captain now?", asked Harima.

" Well, I think I know what's she's planning. And it's not good".

" Why are we out here?", asked David, looking around. " It's a barren wasteland".

" We're out here because you need to listen to me".

" Well what else am I going to do?".

" Forget me".

" What?", he asked, placing a hand on his hand cannon.

" Variks told you what you needed to hear. You need to follow your own path. Let's just hope our paths cross again one day, huh?".

" What are you saying?".

" Goodbye". She rushed forward, zapping him with the eraser. He hit the ground like a sack of bricks, groaning and unconscious. She knelt down to his manipulator, and sent him off to the Tower.

" So, what did you do to him?", asked her Ghost.

" Made him forget me. Every memory of me and Halima and Salem. I'll do the same to Lux and Haek when we get back to the Tower".

" Should I take us back up to the ship?".

" Yes", she said, looking out onto Mercury's surface, before returning to the Shadow Fang.

Shadow Fang, Orbit Around Mercury

Enali removed her armor, retreating to her quarters inside the ship.

"What now mistress.." her ghost asked.

"We head back to the tower to drop some stuff off before i leave permanently.." she said as she made her way to the shower, turning the water on.

Her ghost spun around on its axis before disappearing to the mess hall.

Salem poured a glass of whiskey, sliding it over to Halima.

"Our trips from here on out are going to be that much harder. We still have to figure out how to keep a baby safe in all this chaos" he said taking a sip of his own drink.

Halima nodded, taking he glass gently between her hands.

"Salem, how do we deal with Enali.." she asked as she took a sip.

"What do you mean?" Salem replied.

"This is going to hit Enali hard sooner or later and she is going to crack.. I mean David and her were to be married but the fact of this damn prophecy is going to kill her till she can see him again.. Should we"

"I have already adhered to mistress Enali's plan" her ghost said, looking down upon Salem and Halima.

"Do tell oh little ball of light" Salem said.

"Mistress Enali has already devised a plan to keep her mind from spiralling out of control and it involves using the memory eraser in the middle of the tower once we return. It will remove her memory of David and wipe her memory from everyone else withing the tower. She will be rememberd through only legends, through reports and other various tales"

Halima whistled, downing her drink.

"So thats how.."

"But i will retain her memory of david until she is to activate me once more"

"Activate you once more?"

"Enali is placing me in hibernation until the day is needed for her to return and use me once more.."

Salem sighed and held up his glass.

"Heres to the long years ahead..."


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight- To Become A Legend, Kell Rising Part One: Escape The Tower

"We fight for different reasons, we do things for different reasons... My reason for doing what I do you ask? To protect the ones I love" -Enali Raku in a short talk with Cayde-6

The Tower, Earth, The Last City

Enali moved through the crowds that loomed beneath the towers overcasting gaze. Her hair which had started to lengthen was tucked behind her ear.

She had started to show more. She pulled her hunters hood over her head, holding it tight.

No one could know that she was there, let alone what she was up to.

"Enali, we are tracking a single entity tailing you from afar" Halima called through her headset.

"Cayde no doubt..." Enali replied hastening her pace.

She entered the elevator, tapping the commands to take her to her quarters within the tower.

When the door opened, she was met by a warlock. A specific warlock.

"Sorry ma'am, didn't mean to block your path" David said.

Enali pulled her hood even tighter to hide her face before she bolted past him.

"Enali are you ok? Your heart rate is elevated!" Salem asked.

"I'm fine!" She replied, the sounds of labored crying behind her tone.

Enali typed her lock code, quickly slipping into her room.

Before the door could close, she felt a rush of air.

"Enali, why are you avoiding everyone..." Cayde asked in a hushed tone.

Enali gripped her knife. Though she was nearly ready to give birth and ill equipped to fight, she was prepared to.

"Cayde, walk away please.. I don't want to hurt you or anyone.." She said closing her eyes.

"Enali, whatever you are into I can help, it's my job as your mentor.." He replied

Cayde eyed her knife, noting that her hand was twitching.

"Enali.. What's happened..."

Enali stepped towards Cayde in a near instantaneous movement, her knife pressed against his metallic throat.

"Forget me Cayde... I'm not worth your trouble..." She said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Cayde touched the blade, gently moving it down.

"Enali, please.."

She shoved Cayde against the wall touching him with the memory eraser.

She moved to her vault, placing an armor set, bearing the Crest of Alpha Lupi inside along with a few other odds and ends.

She glanced over at Caydes body, wiping her tears.

"Ghost, prepare the eraser and set it off. Then you know what else to do.."

She placed her ghost on a pedestal.

"I will return for you when I am ready.." She whispered as she placed a kiss on her ghosts metal frame.

"It's been an honor, Mistress Enali"

The Tower, Unknown Location

Eris watched as Enali made her way towards the hangar.

"Oryx is coming for your soul child" she whispered.

Enali looked over at Eris, her eyes flashing a odd red color.

"An old friend will..."

Before Eris could say anymore, a hooded exo grabbed Enali taking her around the corner.

Enali struggled, her eyes maintaining a red color.

"Let me go!" She screamed hoarsely as the exo's hand had wrapped itself around her throat.

"I think it's more deserving that you die" the exo called out as its grip tightened.

Her legs kicked wildly as her vision started to fade, her motions getting slower.

A sniper round screamed through the air before shattering the exo's arm.

Enali sank to the ground, clutching her throat as she coughed and gagged.

The exo looked up, seeing an armored Titan, and Warlock.

"I think you need to back off our friend.." Salem called down as Halima blinked down, bringing her right leg around to kick the exo across the hall.

Salem knelt by Enali, checking her vitals.

"Shit, Halima, we have to go now!" He yelled as he picked Enali up, cradling her in his arms.

Halima looked to the exo who's face flashed a Future War Cult insignia.

"Today is your lucky day" she said before flashing a House Judgement badge.

Halima released the magnetic lock holding her hand cannon to her hip as she ran beside Salem.

"Ghost, we need an exit strategy now!" She yelled, her vital monitor that she had placed on Enali entered into the red zone.

"Working!"

A few frames decorated in FWC colors stepped before them, blocking the way.

"Tch.." Salem said, handing Enali off to Halima as he pulled his Hammer of Sol, his solar energy raging, "OUT OF OUR WAY!"

As he yelled, he brought the hammer down taking nearly all of the frames and melting them into a single puddle of metal.

Enali reached up towards Halima's helm, her finger touching the faceplate lightly.

It was only a moment after that Enali passed out.

"Take a left now!" Halima's ghost yelled.

As they made a left, they came to a ledge with no where to run.

"Jump"

"Have you lost your fucking mind?! We have a pregnant woman here who is already in danger of dying!" Halima yelled.

Salem grabbed both Enali and Halima before jumping the ledge, the frames and exo stopping at the edge looking over.

"Tell Ikora the job is done.." The exo said turning away.

Salem skidded along the floor of the Shadow Fang, sparks flying as he held tight to both girls.

"Get us out of here!"

"To where?"

"South America! The Place we met Variks!"

To Become A Legend, A Kell Rising Part Two: Kell of Judgement

South America, House Judgement Encampment

Variks stood over the small crib that had been acquired by The Queen.

He gazed down at the small thing within. Soft cream skin with a touch of awoken blue, deep red eyes.

"Keep staring Variks and the little one may eat you" Halima said as she walked in.

"I find human life to be quite interesting, how is Lady Enali by the way.." He said, pushing the crib back and forth.

Halima sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"Enali is upset, David was everything to her and she had to let him go to follow his own path, to figure out who he really was.."

"David is a fine man, I am sure he will remember her someday.."

Enali leaned against he door, her arms crossed under her breast.

"How's my little Shin today..." She asked as she blinked slowly trying to keep from crying.

Halima picked him up and brought him to Enali.

She curled her arms underneath him.

"My little man.." She whispered, rubbing her nose against his.

"Enali, we have something to discuss" Variks said.

"I know... I just want some time with him before we move to the vault that's all.."

Variks nodded.

"You have the trainers ready?" He asked.

"Salem and Halima will be perfect for him to learn from. I couldn't ask for anyone better"

Shin grabbed Enali's right index finger, cooing up at her.

She smiled.

"Shin Eleri Hargreaves, you will be the one to bring us all together, United as a family"

She placed a kiss on his forehead before handing him to Halima.

Variks motioned for Enali.

She followed, her hands tucked behind her back.

"You killed the Kell of Judgement, I believe it is time for you to become our Kell" he said keeping his head forward.

"Variks, it's time we put the plan into motion. We need to hunt down the Shadows and burn them from this world" Enali said looking down.

Variks nodded, looking up at the sky.

"Indeed, what of the bounty hunters, Iena and Erasmus.."

"I'll handle them.."

"Your lone wolfing everything?"

Enali shook her head.

"I'm taking a pack of wolves with me, but when it comes to those two, I'll take them out myself"

Variks placed his hand on Enali's shoulder.

"It's time to introduce the rest of Judgement to their new Kell" he said as he pulled a curtain back.

Enali stepped through to the thunderous roar of fallen dregs and vandals.

"Your new Kell, Enali Raku!"


	10. Chapter Nine

**Hey guys sorry about the long wait on chapter 9 and I'm extremely sorry if its not to everyones taste on writing. I can assure you that from here on to the finish, things will be much better. Chapter Ten will be posted soon and we will be seeing a darker side to Enali but that's all the details I'm giving out right now. be patient with me please. so without further ado here is chapter 9**

Chapter Nine- Nightingale

"You cannot begin to understand the pain it causes me to be so close to you and the team and not be close (literally) I will always watch over you and protect you"- Enali Raku in part of a video log to David Hargreaves

Endless Steps, Venus

Enali stepped towards the side of the cliff, watching a guardian below.

The guardian held a Red Death similar to hers, close to its chest as it walked around a single guardian.

"You know how easy it would be to just kill you right now Verin?" The voice was female.

Verin looked at the female before shaking his head.

"In your dreams.."

Enali watched at the female kicked Verin in the stomach.

She stood to her feet, her own Red Death hanging loosely by her side in her right hand, her new black cloak featuring the sigil of the Nightingale on the hood and back.

"I've seen enough..." Enali whispered as she jumped down, blinking to the bottom before going invisible.

The female went to kick Verin again but was stopped by an invisible force.

Enali de-cloaked, angling her head towards the guardian.

"Who the hell do you think you are interfering with my business!" The female yelled bringing her Red Death around to ram the blade into Enali.

Enali sidestepped, bringing her left foot up then down on the top of the gun before grabbing the female and tossing her to the side, ripping her helm as she did so.

The female growled as she stood to her feet.

"Ah, Lexus. I had wondered what happened to you after the incident in the tower" Enali said, her voice masked by her helms new speaker systems.

Lexus charged at Enali, aiming to hit her with Red Death.

Enali placed her hand on the blade and jerked it forward pulling Lexus closer to her.

"You do not deserve this weapon, you do not know how to use it" she said so matter of fact.

"What would you know about Red Death?! And who are you anyway?" Lexus asked as she struggled to get away.

"My name is none of your concern but you can call me Nightingale" Enali said looking at her through her helmets faceplate.

Lexus laughed.

"A Guardian Angel, how.."

Before Lexus could finish her sentence, Enali had clasped her left hand over Lexus's mouth gripping it tight.

Lexus glared, terrified at her.

"You will kill no one, not even a Guardian like yourself"

Enali picked her up from the ground, increasing number the tightness on her grip.

"I've suspected you of foul play since day one, I've always been watching you.."

Lexus squirmed trying to get away.

Enali smirked as she held her right index finger over her lips.

"i want a fair fight with you Lexus" Enali said setting her on the ground, "If you want to be spared my judgment then you'd do well to accept this invitation"

Enali shoved Lexus backwards, holding up her own Red Death which had notches from every kill she had made.

"Give away your weapon to someone who deserves it and knows how to use it" she said looking down at Lexus as she was sprawled on her back.

"I'll never relinquish my weapon to anyone!" she yelled as she stood to her feet ready to charge at Enali.

"Listen to me, you fight and you will die, that much is certain and i would hate to kill you as you have a lot of promise..." Enali said looking down at her weapon before back up at Lexus.

"What would you know about promise? your nothing more than a rouge guardian obviously so you can kiss my ass.."

Enali removed her helmet letting her hair drop to her shoulders.

"Ill be damned, the bitch is alive after all" Lexus said, waving her finger at Enali.

"Yea im very much alive.." she replied, grabbing Lexus's finger bending it back.

"You couldnt even keep David safe so how could you even begin to call yourself a guardian, let alone a Nightingale!"

Enali reared back and smashed her left fist into Lexus's face.

"I kept everyone safe, I left to protect everyone from whats coming! ITS MY JOB TO KEEP EVERYONE SAFE!" Enali yelled as she began to punch Lexus repeatedly.

Tears streamed down her face as she continued her assault.

"ENALI STOP!" Nyxx yelled as he stepped up to her pulling her away from Lexus.

Nyxx was a fallen wolf commander, recently brought into her fold in the House Judgement assault team. He felt strongly for his Kell and would do anything for her.

Enali sat there crying, shaking. She couldnt control her temper.

"Lexus i implore you to relinquish your weapon as Lady Enali has requested before any further injury comes to pass upon you" Nyxx said as he picked Enali up.

"I'll do as you ask but i will not forget this, you will regret everything you have done here today!"

The Shadow Fang, En Route to Earth

Enali slammed her fist against the bulkhead as she stormed off to her chambers. Why, why did he have to interfere with her.

"Captain..." Nyxx said as he tapped on her door.

Enali turned her head to see Nyxx standing there. She glared at him, wishing with every fiber of her being to rip him to shreds.

"What!" she snapped

"I believe we have some information on a cabal outpost on earth" he said as he simply stood in the door.

Enali rubbed her forehead, giving a deep sigh as she sat at her desk pouring a small glass of old liquor.

"Listen, Nyxx, im sorry I lost my temper earlier…" she said as she took a sip of her drink.

"I didnt think you were the type to drink..."

Enali gave a small chuckle as she took another sip.

"I use to not drink, He changed all that.." Enali said as she tapped her fingers on the glass.

"You mean the fabled warlock of prophecy?" Nyxx asked as he leaned against the door.

"Yea, he is also the father of my child, Shin.." she smiled thinking back at the day she first held her baby then to the fact she hadnt seen him in a little over two months.

"It wont be long till you are able to see him again"

The ship shuddered as they exited hyper space.

"Captain Enali, where are we headed?" An AI called out over the coms.

"Detroit, The site of the cabal outpost"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten- Ghosts of The Past Part One: The Ripper Appears

"My child, you are strong, strong enough to aid the risen in his quest and stand through anything. Never give up hope"- Eleri Raku-Malphur to Enali Raku as a child.

Cerberus Alpha II, Cabal Stronghold, Earth, Detroit Michigan

Nyxx dropped down from a ledge, landing lightly by Enali.

"A few scouts nothing more, shouldn't be too tough for us to handle" he said as he loaded his wire rifle.

Enali nodded and checked her ammo counter. She took a deep breath before she looked at Nyxx.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going it alone, I don't need anyone to back me up"

Nyxx gave her a concerned look before lowering his head.

"All I need is you to keep the exit open" she said giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Ma'am" Nyxx replied as he motioned for the other fallen soldiers to retreat, "Be careful"

Enali jumped the ridge, priming a voidwall grenade.

"Hey!" She yelled as she waved her left hand.

As the cabal scouts turned their heads towards her she released the grenade allowing to fly.

She ducked and rolled left to avoid an incoming mortar round, but as it impacted it threw her into a wall.

"Damn.." She said pulling herself up.

Before she could move, cabal scouts were on her.

"Bring it on" she said as they roared in her face.

As she pulled her knife, several phalanx surrounded her.

"I'll take all of you!"

Void energy surrounded her as she dropped her knife, drawing her bow.

"I'd suggest you put that away and surrender Enali" a voice called out.

Enali scanned the area, trying to find where the voice was coming from.

"Who's there?!" She called out.

A cold wind pushed by her before she felt a hand grip her shoulder twisting her around.

"Jack..." She muttered.

"Long time huh sister, tell me what became of your warlock boyfriend.. Hmm?" Jack said smirking behind his helmet.

Enali opened her mouth to respond but was met with a fist in her stomach. She coughed and gagged as her hands instinctively went to her stomach.

"Oh I know all about your child with him, the one that the prophecies stated would ultimately unite all races against the darkness" Jack yelled before bringing his left knee up into her chin.

Enali staggered backwards as she shook her head trying to remove the ringing in her ears.

"I have a new name sister, on that is very befitting of a man like me!" Jack said as he moved toward a stunned Enali.

Enali looked up at Jack, blood running from her nose, mouth and forehead.

"They call me Jack The Ripper.." He said as he grabbed her chin holding it tight in his left hand, "Care to take a guess as to why?"

Enali grabbed his wrist with her right hand and twisted it. Jack however made no sound or even showed pain.

"Oh please sister" Jack said as he grabbed her right hand, "There is nothing you can do to stop me now, ive already killed many a guardian"

He twisted her hand, snapping her wrist before he kicked her to the floor.

Enali clutched her wrist as she spit blood onto the floor. She was way in over her head on this mission.

"Tell me, why would you ever leave David, hmm?"

"It was for his own good" Enali said as she stood to her feet.

"Take her to the basement" Jack said as he walked off.

Basement, Cabal Outpost, Detroit Michigan

Enali tugged on her chains, causing them to pull tight. She looked down, noticing that she had been stripped of everything.

"Great..." she muttered.

"Well well, Didnt think id be seeing you again after our encounter on Mercury" a voice echoed from a dark corner.

"I suppose its fate then.." Enali said as she tried to pull her chains.

Kalos stepped towards her, lifting her head.

"I have several questions for you and if I dont get my answers, Jack will help me get them" he said with a smile.

Enali spit in his face as she jumped at him locking her chains in place.

Kalos laughed as he motioned for Jack to come forth.

Jack licked his knife as he walked towards Enali. He grabbed her left arm, pressing his knife into her skin.

Enali gritted her teeth as she felt the knife enter her skin.

"Where is Halima and Salem?" Kalos asked.

"Kiss my ass" Enali replied.

Jack slowly dragged the knife down her arm leaving a jagged cut.

Enali screamed as the pain coursed through her arm.

"I'll ask again, Where are Halima and Salem.."

"Go fuck yourself"

Kalos nodded to Jack.

Jack let go of her arm and grabbed her leg, jerking her forward.

"This dearest sister is my greatest pleasure" he said as he pulled a syringe from a pocket on his armor, "Torture of this kind is the greatest in the world, all of my female victims have thoroughly enjoyed themselves before ive killed them"

Jack placed the needle into her thigh and pushed the medicine through.

Enali jerked her leg back as she felt the medicine flow through her veins.

"I get what I want, Enali, and no one stands in my way" Kalos said as he motioned for a group of fallen slave traders, ""I would prefer to not have to use them, but you have left me no choice"

Jack pulled his knife from Enali's arm and kicked her in the stomach.

"Let the chemicals kick in, once she wakes, have your way with her" Kalos said as he and Jack walked off.

Torture Basement, Detroit Michigan

"Im in.." a voice whispered.

"Find her and administer the medicine, we need to move this along rather quickly. Preferably before the barons have a chance to have their way with her"

A hooded female exo moved towards the railing looking over into the bottom area.

"They've done a lot to her, are you sure she can be helped?"

Everything was silent for a moment.

"Yes, My child must survive otherwise the boy will be lost"

"Fine.."

The exo cloaked and jumped down, landing quietly behind Enali's limp body.

"We just need to hope her mother is waiting on the other side for her.."

The exo pulled a small device from a pouch attached to her belt and placed it on the wound Jack had made.

"Hurry my friend, the fate of the world depends on you" the exo said as a purple mist flowed into the wound causing Enali's body to stiffen and freeze in place.

The exo touched Enali's face before disappearing into the darkness.

Unknown Location

Eleri watched over the small crowd that had gathered in the center of the room.

"Let the new comer breathe, it is a very overwhelming situation" a female voice called out.

The crowd moved aside.

Eleri's eyes widened as she saw the figure that the crowd has hidden.

"Enali..."

Enali sat there hugging her knees to her chest as she rocked back and forth.

"Child, I would like to be the one to welcome you to.. the Library"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven- Ghost Of The Past Part Two: The Library, Eleri's Mark

"To see my own child after all these years, words cannot begin to express my sorrow to see her here in this place of false ideals and hidden agendas" Eleri Raku-Malphur

The Library

Enali looked up at the female that stood before her.

"Welcome dear child to the place of rest for all people, including the guardians" the woman said as she held out her hand.

"Who are you?" Enali asked as she took the womans hand.

The woman smiled and helped Enali up, "I am the Librarian"

Enali looked around at the frames that wandered around and the people that seemed to mindlessly move in lines. Everything to her seemed fake, like people were putting on a show.

"What is this place?" Enali asked as she looked at her hands.

"This is the place that all come to when they die" the librarian said, "But oddly enough, you are not quite dead"

A cold wind pushed past the librarian, pushing Enali back a little. Beside Enali stood an awoken woman with straight pink hair and cold red eyes.

"Ah, Eleri, I was wondering when you'd show up"

Eleri gave a small nod to the Librarian, "Evening ma'am, I wish to show the newest addition to her quarters"

"Very well" the librarian said before wandering off.

Eleri took a deep breath before grabbing Enali's hand and quickly dragging her off.

Once they were out of sight, Enali jerked her hand away from Eleri, "Who the hell are you and hwat did she mean by me being dead or not quite dead"

Eleri waved her hand over her body revealing a warlock outfit that looked similar to the one Enali had given to Halima.

"I am Eleri Raku-Malphur, your mother, and we are in the Library"

Enali took a step back, shaking her head.

"But how can I be dead? I was just with Jack and Kalos in the torture chamber about to..."

"About to be made into a fallen sex slave, I know Enali, I see everything up here" Eleri said as she motioned for her to follow.

Enali hesitated before finally following Eleri.

"Since you are here I assume your father has something up his sleeves..."

Enali looked over at her mother before back down at her hands.

"Oh you didnt know that your father was still alive?"

Enali shook her head as they entered through a doorway. Everything was painted in the queens colors and made to look both new and old.

"Yes, Shin Malphur is still alive and I wish that I could still be with him but Dredgen kind of messed everything up" Eleri said as she pointed to a chair in the center of the room.

Enali walked over to it and sat down, keeping her eyes on her mother.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

Eleri smiled at her daughter and handed her a small glass with some tan colored liquid in it.

"Drink up, this is going to be a long conversation"

Enali took a sip before coughing as the liquid burned her throat.

"Not a drinker huh? Your brother would have been disappointed" Eleri said with a smile.

"No, my brother would have killed me and still plans on it"

"Not that brother, the other" Eleri said handing Enali a picture.

It was her, Xander, and Jack.

"Xander Kivali Malphur, Mine and Shins first child"

Enali shook her head trying to understand what she had just been told.

"I would have hoped to have told you myself or Xander would have said something before he was killed by the Shadows but it wasnt meant to happen till now"

Enali touched Xanders face. She missed him and wished he were still here.

"Xander is still very much alive in two forms" Eleri said as she sat next to Enali, "One of the forms you already know as Kalos.. The other, thanks to Eris, is as an Exo"

Enali closed her eyes. She still couldnt wrap her mind around the concept that Xander was actually her brother and that she had let him die.

"Enali, listen to me, there is nothing that id like more than to site here for all eternity and catch up on lost time, but your destiny is not to reside here"

Enali looked over at her mother who had a smile on her face.

"Your destiny is out there, bringing the darkness to its knees and aiding David in stopping the utter destruction of the galaxy"

"But how do I even get out of here, I mean there isnt even a way to return to life…" Enali said softly as her voice cracked, "Besides… all I ever do is fail everyone, I cant manage to keep a single team together long enough to complete a task"

Eleri laughed as she ruffled Enali's hair.

"I have more pull here than you think my daughter, but its time I tell you of the legacy your father left for you" Eleri said as she pulled a photo album from a shelf.

She flipped it to a page that held a picture of Enali holding the famed hand cannon The Last Word as Shin held her on his shoulders.

"Your father was a man of many things, first and foremost he was a father to you three. But he was so proud to have you as a daughter. You showed so much promise, you were able to wield all three elements with ease"

Enali touched the picture very gently before looking at her mother.

"Your father left you his most favored weapon in a chest for you somewhere in the jungles of South America, it is your destiny to find it and use it to push back the darkness, your Red Death will only get you so far and it will draw a lot of attention" Eleri said as she drew her a small map.

Enali watched, fascinated.

"But what if I dont want to go back, what if I want to stay here with you, away from everyone else it would be better that way..." Enali said as she memorized the map.

"I wish you could sweetheart, but unfortunately I dont want you here in this shit hole"

"But everyone seems so happy"

Eleri shook her head as she closed the album and walked to the window.

"This place is not all that it seems, The Librarian for instance, she has hidden motives for allowing people to move around here in the ways that they do… I do not trust her and havent in the time that ive been here… The Traveler gave me the authority to override many of her decisions and one of those decisions was to hold you here"

Enali looked at her mother, her eyes wide.

"Im going to use my void abilities to send you back, but once I do, I will fade from all existence, even here in the library"

Enali stood to her feet, throwing the chair across the room.

"I will not let you do that mother" she yelled as void energy started building her.

"Enali, please, allow me this one act of selflessness towards my child. I will also give you something to aid you on the outside" Eleri said as she took Enali's hand.

Enali gritted her teeth as a mark burned itself into her wrist.

"The mark grants you the ability to self heal and heal others without the use of your ghost, which you have already discarded, everything that give life flows through your blood, the blood of a royal awoken"

Enali looked at the mark, noting the awokens seal.

"In return for this mark, I ask one thing of you my dearest daughter..."

Enali looked up at her mother, tears falling from her eyes.

"Deliver judgment upon those that have transgressed against you and the light and that includes your brother Jack"

Enali nodded and quickly hugged her mother, squeezing her tight.

"Now, lets see about getting you to the other side"


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve- Ghosts Of The Past Part Three: Escape The Library

"In all my dreams, I never imagined I would be able to see my daughter again, now its time to say goodbye once more" -Eleri Raku-Malphur

Hall of Souls, The Library

Enali looked around the corner, watching as the library's guards walked past. She slinked back to her mother who was waiting at the other end of the hall.

"Why are there guards patrolling?" Enali asked as she pulled her hood over her head.

"They dont want anyone making an illegal trip back to the world of the living, so the librarian created them to keep an eye on the Hall of Souls" Eleri replied as she held up a small purple orb.

Enali took the orb and held it close to her chest.

"Once we get into the main chamber, its time for you to go back home, your soul will be returned to its body"

Enali nodded and held up a finger.

Everything around them stopped. Time inside the library had come to a complete halt before a burst of electric like energy raced through the halls.

"What in the hell..." Eleri muttered.

"Eleri Malphur, I should have known you couldnt be trusted" a voice called out.

Eleri took a step back, panic written all over her face. Before either of them could move, the librarians vex minotaur looking guards were on them.

"Shit, Run!" Eleri yelled as she bolted forward past the guards, Enali directly behind her.

Enali pulled a knife from her pocket, charging it with void energy. Eleri looked at the knife as they ran, noting the heavy presence of void energy surrounding it.

"A hunter with a connection to the void…" she whispered.

Enali pushed her mother forward as she turned and slid to a stop. She looked at the guards from beneath the rim of her hood, a small smile creeping across her lips. Enali pushed with her left foot, launching herself at the minotaur like creatures. As she neared them, ber body became encased with void energy as she entered a state similar to the Bladedancers.

Eleri watched as her daughter ripped through the guards with ease. She smiled for a moment before she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She whirled around to be met by the librarian.

"I just want my daughter to go back, its not her time!" she yelled at the librarian.

"I know, Eleri, but this is not my doing..." the librarian said as she looked towards Enali.

"ITS MINE!" a voice rang out before a blade laced with arc energy landed between them.

From a dark corner across from the battle, Dredgen Yor emerged, a dark evil smile upon his face. He twirled another knife in his hand as he walked towards Eleri and the librarian.

"Always messing with others plans, so like a warlock" he said as he slashed at her.

Eleri sidestepped and grabbed his wrist, wrenching the knife from his hand as she kicked him away with her left foot.

"Dredgen, what is the meaning of this?" the librarian asked as she stood behind Eleri.

Dredgen ran his fingers through his hair giving an evil chuckle as he did so.

"My master calls me from the other side, his voice echoes loudly" he said as his head twitched.

"Who is your master?" the librarian asked.

"Oryx, The Taken King"

Eleri looked to Enali who had finished the last guard. He wanted her soul, thats why Dredgen hung around for so long. He had already given him Xander.

"Eleri, why can we just not have this problem every time we meet" Dredgen said as he smirked.

Eleri stepped backwards, clutching the blade she had taken from him.

Enali wiped her blade on her pants leg as she stood to her feet. She looked over towards her mom and saw that she was accompanied by the librarian and a hunter.

"Dredgen, why dont you pick a fight with someone from your own race?" Enali said as she gripped her knife tightly in her right hand.

Dredgen looked over at Enali and smiled, "Oh dear child, how my master would be so happy that I sent your soul to him"

Enali gave a small laugh beore she tossed her hooded jacket to the side. She was not armored like him or any of the other guardians that now called the library home.

"ENALI NO!" her mother yelled, but it was too late.

Enali charged at Dredgen, bringing her knife upwards towards his neck. Dredgen stepped to the side, bringing his knee up into her ribcage, sending her skidding across the feloor.

"Your not quite fast enough child" Dredgen said as he stepped over her body.

Eleri went to move but the librarian held onto her shoulder, keeping her in place.

"Let the fight continue, Eleri, your daughter is more than capable of handling this situation"

Eleri watched on as Enali was being tossed around like a ragdoll by the man she use to call friend.

Queens Private Chamber, Unknown Time Stamp

Mara looked out over the infinite blackness that surrounded the Reef. She sighed as she crossed her arms. A knock upon her door pulled her from her thoughts.

"Enter" she said softly.

Through the door came a hooded figure bearing the insignia of a Nightstalker with its hood pulled tight.

"Welcome Enali, its been sometime since we last had the chance to meet in private" Mara said as she gazed back in the reflection of the glass.

Enali pulled her hood down, letting her lengthy hair fall to her shoulders.

"Im honored to be here your grace" she replied as she moved towards Mara.

Mara turned and embraced Enali in a hug and Enali returned the gesture.

"How goes the mission? I trust that you have not been found by the Towers forces?"

Enali looked out into space.

"The hunting parties have been formed, but in all reality I half expect them to call it off" Enali replied as she picked up an apple, "But to be honest, Cayde already knows what im doing. Its not easy finding him without some help"

Mara nodded as she leaned back into a chair that closely resembled her throne.

"So Skolas is still out there? What is the last known location?"

Enali took a bite of the apple.

"Somewhere on Venus. But thats the only thing we know at the moment im afraid"

Mara gave a frustrated sigh, "You know we cannot let Skolas be taken by the Tower if we are to ensure this deal with the Nine goes correctly"

Enali looked back at Mara, "Dont worry your grace, I will capture him"

Hall of Souls, The Library

Enali clutched her side as she stood to her feet, her vision blurring.

"Give up and just accept your fate Enali" Dredgen said as he walked over to her.

Enali looked at her knife before looking up at Dredgen. She clutched it tighter as she pushed herself towards him, dodging a slash aimed at her head, she brought the knife up into his chest, funneling void energy into his body at a rapid rate.

"Guardians make their own fate" she whispered into his ear as she twisted the knife causing arc energy to cover the void energy, "Tell your master Im coming for him and I will not be deterred in any way shape, form, or fashion"

As a flash of solar energy pulsed, Dredgens form disappeared. Enali dropped her knife as she sank to her knees. She had used up a lot of her energy to take him down.

"I told you, Eleri, she would be spectacular" the librarian said as they walked over to Enali.

Enali took a deep breath as the librarian touched her head.

"Enali Raku-Malphur, I here by grant your leave of the library to return to your world and continue your campaign against the darkness" the librarian said with a small smile, "before I let you go, I have one gift to bestow upon you"

Eleri helped her daughter up, holding her close.

"I will send you back with a mark that holds a direct link to the library"

"Why would I want a direct link here..."

Eleri realized what was happening and looked at her daughter.

"She is making you an emissary of the library… you are the only one who has been given this ability ever..."

The librarian looked from Eleri to Enali, "Should the need ever arise to return or bring someone back from here, you now have the ability to do so. This is my attempt at turning the tide of the coming war"

Enali looked at her other hand as an ancient mark appeared.

"Go, Enali Raku, Save the world…."

Enali looked around as a swirl of void energy consumed her before she disappeared.

Eleri walked to the librarian, her hands tucked behind her back.

"Do you think we have done the correct thing?" she asked.

"Only time will tell my friend, only time will tell"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen- Ghosts Of The Past Part Three: Enali The Terror

"Are you ready to face the nightmare?" -Enali Raku

Torture Chamber, Cabal Base, Detroit Michigan

Jack watched Enali hang there by the chains as the fallen vandals prepared themselves for their luscious bounty. Jack was somewhat disgusted by the slave trading vandals.

"Tch, couldnt he have just killed her, this would have been a lot better" Jack whispered as the lights started to flicker, "guess ill go check the damn generators"

Jack wandered off, leaving the fallen to do their thing. He didnt want to be there for the mass orgy that was going to take place anyway.

"Jack, where are you going?" Mira asked.

Mira was a new recruit to his cause. Short, green hair, violet eyes. She was newbie, to almost everything.

"Power is fluctuating, why dont you go sit in and watch the proceedings, you may can even get in on it if you like that stuff anyway" Jack said as he shoved his way past her.

Mira sighed and twirled a knife in her palm. She hated working with Jack, she preferred to be by Kalos's side. She peered through the door, watching the vandals running their tongues on Enali's skin as she hung there.

"Sickening creatures..." she whispered as she crept into the room.

She watched for a few more moments before she saw a faint red glow form on each of Enali's forearms, growing brighter with each passing second.

"Jack, we have an issue here" she radioed in.

"What is it?" he replied as he sat looking at the generators.

"There are markings appearing on the girls skin, glowing red. I cant make out what one of them is, but the other one looks like a royal awoken seal"

Jack threw down a wrench and pushed the cabal bystanders away as he started running, "Mira, get out of there now!"

But it was too late. The lights shut off, causing the emergency doors to activate, sealing the pathway into the torture room. All comms systems were also cut off.

"Jack?!" Mira called out as she banged on the door, the vandals in the room going berserk.

It was only a moment after that the comms blasted with a horrid scream.

"You asked me to peer into the darkness that loomed within" a voice called out.

Mira looked around before her eyes landed on Enali whose head was raised, her eyes pulsating with void energy. Mira scrambled back to the door, sinking against it.

"You took a name that held honor and standing among the people and turned it into a name to be feared?!" the voice boomed, "Well, I ask you this question Jack The Ripper… Are you ready to face the real nightmare?"

With that Enali's chains snapped and she fell to the ground, landing on her feet, void energy surrounding her body.

"Jack LET ME OUT!" Mira screamed as she repeatedly pounded the door.

Enali grabbed the nearest vandal by the neck, craning her head as she watched it disintegrate to nothing but ashes.

"Please… dont kill me...i had nothing to do with it" Mira pleaded as Enali marched towards her.

"Everyone with ties to my brothers are considered my enemy and as such must perish, but I will have a little fun with you my little Dark Guardian" Enali said smirking as she touched Mira's armor causing it to vanish.

Mira tried to cover herself from Enali's view but it was too late. Enali had her by the hair, pulling her up so that they were face to face.

Enali ran her fingers along Mira's privates before raising her fingers to her mouth to lick them, "For a dark one you taste pretty nice, but not nice enough for my taste"

With this, Enali tossed Mira to the side towards the vandals, "Here have your way with this one, then kill her"

Hall of Guardians, The Tower

Cayde filtered through incoming reports of energy spikes across the planet. One caught his eye. A strong void energy spike in Detroit.

"Well, looks like we have something worth investigating" he said as he looked over to a small hunter that sat on a stack of boxes.

The hunter hopped down, running over to him.

"Aracela, you and Fireteam Umbra do me a favor and go investigate this for me. The last time we had an energy spike like this anywhere was on Mars at The Black Garden"

The young hunter nodded, "Could this have anything to do with the Hunter from the reports?"

Cayde sighed, "I would hope but according to the reports, im a little confused as to who this hunter even is. All the files say she has done nothing but help our cause, but she is like a phantom"

Aracela nodded taking the file and picture of what the hunter supposedly looks like.

"You helped me long ago, now its my turn to help you" Aracela whispered to herself as she motioned for her team to join her, "Isaac, Yuri, Miku, Eren, we are headed to Detroit to investigate a void spike"

"Wouldnt they want to send a more balanced group… Like say a team that isnt all hunters" Yuri said as she popped a bubble from her chewing gum.

"We are Master Caydes personal team, I think we are best suited for this, besides, why send a titan to do a hunters job" Isaac said as he patted Aracela's back.

"Alright, visit the quartermaster, gear up, we are leaving in ten" Aracela said as she motioned for Isaac to follow her.

"Whats up?" Isaac asked.

Aracela handed him the file and picture. Isaac looked at the photo then over at Aracela.

"Is that her? The hunter that helped you out?" he asked as he handed them back to her.

Willow nodded, "Yea, but im kind of afraid.. The records show her having had a relationship with the famous warlock David but then most everything is blacked out, like something is missing or was intended to be left out"

Isaac rubbed his beard, humming to himself.

"I think I know what happened, but I will want everyone present to explain this. If what I think happened then we need to be very careful when and if we encounter her"

Aracela nodded stashing the files.

Umbra's Flux, En Route to Detroit

Aracela gathered everyone around the table.

"Isaac has a theory as to why our target is missing from everyone but my memory"

Isaac pulled up a hologram of a strange device.

"The memory eraser.. parts of it Dark.. parts of it Light.." he said as he pulled up another, "When activated on a person, it erases the wielders person from the touched persons memory, throwing all memories collectively into a singular orb"

Eren stared at the device, "By transit anyone in the vicinity, correct?"

Miku shook her head, "The wielder has the ability to choose whose memory gets erased and whos doesnt"

Aracela smiled. Her team was young but very bright.

"we have the opportunity to save a hunter of great importance" she said as she pulled up a holopicture of David and Enali, "Enali Raku, Half Human and Half Awoken, no one in the tower remembers her as she used the memory eraser and its safe to say she probably used it on David"

Yuri closed her eyes before placing her hands on the table.

"How do you know that the void spike is from her? Hunters are either Solar or Arc"

Eren laughed as he flung a picture onto the holo-projector.

"The Nightstalker, one of the most dangerous forms of the hunter, no possessed by her. Also add the fact that she has the mark of the awoken.." he said before stopping, "Aracela, pull the camera..."

The video cameras popped up displaying a current video of void shrouded figure burning through fallen vandals.

"Shit, thats her! And that mark, its something only royal awoken have or get… Aracela are you sure we want to do this?" Eren said looking over at her.

Aracela looked at the picture then at the video.

"Umbra, we are going in" she said turning to her ghost, "Take us in"

Upper Levels, Cabal Base, Detroit

Enali pieced her armor to her body, before placing her helmet over her head. She slung her Red Death over her shoulders as she picked up a few small packs of food.

She took a deep breath, triggering a recording.

"This is Enali Raku, Huntress Elite and Vanguard Warrior. I am starting a recording which I will drop in a base in South America once my time here is finished. This is to log the information I will see and have seen. Each fight from here on out will be recorded" she said as she felt a tear run down her face.

"I have endured a lot of things in my captivity here, most notably the utter betrayal of my brother Jack who has sided with the Dark Guardians. Also I have learned that the Vanguard plan something at some point in the future… I cannot say for sure but my mother made references"

She heard a rock move behind her. She turned slowly, coming to face Jack.

"Well sister, glad to see you didnt die"

Enali tapped her gauntlet, watching a timer start.

"What the fuck is that?!"

"The timer to the end my dearest brother..." Enali smirked as she pulled her Red Death from her back.

"Pfft you could only dream of taking me down" Jack retorted as he motioned for several fallen guards to move in.

"Ill see you in hell sister"

Jack disappeared.

"tch" Enali gripped Red Death in one hand and a knife in the other.

The fallen vandals charged her as she sprayed bullets through their helmets, slicing their throats as she ran.

"Nyxx, I need transport now!" Enali screamed into her comms.

The only thing returned was static.

Enali ran, taking out vandal after vandal as she made her way towards the upper levels. Tears started streaming down her face as she thought on everything that had happened over the course of her life, for once she was truly scared.

"Umbra Leader contacting Unknown Hunter, please respond" a voice cracked in her helms speakers.

"This is Enali Raku, with whom am I speaking" she replied as she sliced yet another vandal down.

"This is Aracela Cruce, leader of Fireteam Umbra, Master Cayde sent us to inspect a void energy flux" the voice replied.

Enali smiled a little. How she missed Cayde and his smartass.

"Are you where you can transmat?" Aracela asked as sounds of gunfire echoed over the comms.

Enali looked around noticing a hole in the roof.

"Yeah, I am on the south quadrant of the.."

"Got ya, prepare to be pulled in" another voice echoed.

Then all was gone.

Enali looked around, seeing the inside of a ship.

"Well, the elusive hunter, the most Legendary Hunter since Shin Malphur.." Aracela said as she stepped up behind Enali.

Enali turned to see a young girl.

"You helped me, now its my turn to help you, off the records..."

Enali tilted her head as she studied the little girl and the other hunters that gathered behind her.

"You gave me the glimmer long ago, its time I repaid that debt"

Enali's eyes widened as she finally remembered who the little girl was.

"Master Cayde sent us to inspect the flux but I think we have a better mission now" Yuri said as she poked her head from behind Isaac.

"But your all just kids, how..."

"We may be kids but we have risen in rank within the vanguard" Eren said as he crossed his arms.

"Also, we work for no one but Master Cayde, you could say we are his personal shadow team" Miku said as she handed Enali a holopad, "We were formed for the purpose of investigating things without the Vanguard and Consensus's permission, we are strictly Black Ops"

Enali looked at each of the kids. She couldnt help but admire them for their courage and tenacity.

"Well then, shall we get started? I have a meeting with my contact in South America"


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen- The Rage Part One: Descent into Darkness

"I feel the weight, I feel the shadows surrounding me.. I will survive if but only with a fragment of my old self" -Enali Raku in talk with Variks.

Jungles of South America

Enali sat quietly, picking at her nails which had grown a bit to resemble talons. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Ma'am, pardon me for asking, but why did you erase David's memory along with everyone else in the vanguard" Isaac asked.

Enali looked over at him something stirring deep within her eyes. A hunger, a blood thirst.

"I'd like to keep that to myself" she said in a quick hushed tone.

Variks sat down, gazing at Enali.

"If you would, please vacate the room" he said glancing over at Isaac.

Isaac nodded and went to rejoin his team.

Enali began to dig her nails into the metal on the table, leaving deep scrapes. Variks had never seen her like this.

"My kell, what is wrong.." He asked.

"I feel everything Variks..." She said as she placed her face in her palms, "I feel the weight of the darkness, of the shadows, pressing around me, as if they're seeping into my very being"

Variks tapped his metallic finger on the table. This was not a good sign.

"You must understand that if it comes to it, we will have to..."

Enali allowed a tear to fall from her face as she sunk in her chair.

"I don't want to die Variks... I want to be able to see him grow up, I want to see him again"

Nyxx stepped through the door, a wire rifle slung to her back and a computer tablet in the other.

"Missstress Enali, David and his team are in trouble.."

Enali looked up, a dark cold stare within her irises.

"We are tracking them now, but there are some issues"

"Like what?" Enali asked as she closed her hands into a fist.

"Shadows moving towards their location, time of arrival unknown... But we may be able to head them off and lure them away from their sights"

Enali smirked as she pressed a comms button on the table.

"Fireteam Umbra, ready yourselves for a fight, meet me in the armory in twenty"

Variks looked at her, concerned about the growing darkness within herself.

"There is another contact with which we can co-op this mission" he said sliding her a file.

Enali looked down at the folder.

"Who is it?" Enali asked before even opening the file.

"Tai Kumori, the original warlock vanguard mentor"

Enali scanned the files, taking note of the numerous successful missions against the darkness and the battles he led with Saint-14 and Andal Brask.

"Where is he now?" Enali asked as she slid the files over to him.

"I cannot disclose his location to you, but I can give him the coordinates to where to meet you and Fireteam Umbra"

Enali closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Send them, maybe we can manage to intercept the shadows and save David at the same time"

"Consider it done"

Prefect Transcendence, Unknown Location

Tai took a sip from his coffee mug, watching his creations work to repair Saint and create a new body for Andal.

"What is your plan" his ghost asked as it hovered around.

Tai smiled and rubbed his beard, lighting a cigarette.

"Well ghost, seems that a prodigy to my line of warlocks has risen and is causing quite a lot of commotion. But my plan is to repair Saint and get Andal back up and running for what is coming"

His ghost shifted its outer edges.

"The shadows?"

Tai shook his head.

"Before I left, the Priestess Eleri Raku was to take over the Warlock Mentor Place. But thanks to Ikora and her shitty attitude, she took over"

"So the vanguard plot something?"

"Not so much the vanguard as the consensus.. They knew of the prophecy, they knew because I told them and warned them but I think it's more or less frightening them"

"What's frightening who?" Saint asked as he stepped over to Tai.

"Ah my friend, your just in time"

Saint flexed his mechanical hands, "Tai, why are we keeping this from my father? I mean I figure he'd like to at least see me?"

"In time Saint, we have issues to attend to first before we return to the tower to weed out the traitors"

"So we are still following through with the original plan, good.. I want to snap some necks and put some people in their places"

Both Saint and Tai turned to see an Exo wearing an old tattered cloak.

"Ah Andal, good to see you again"

"Thank you for transferring me from my human body to an Exo, maybe now I can understand Cayde a little more instead of lagging behind him" Andal said with a chuckle.

Tai laid out a map, placing several markers all around it.

"We have the opportunity to assault the cabal base on Mars, the vex on Venus and the hive on Luna, but we have received a message from a contact of mine describing a situation in which several guardians lives will be lost if we do not intervene"

Saint noted the name of the ship.

"Shadow Fang, wasn't that Eleri and Shins ship? Why is it still in commission?"

Tai pulled up the image of a female Hunter.

"Enali Raku, the daughter of Eleri and Shin, the most dangerous Hunter since Andal, Shin, and Dredgen"

Andal whistled low.

"Damn, to be more dangerous than me is a feat.. But why does she have the Shadow Fang?"

"Your successor, Cayde-6 is the reason she has the ship. In a gift for her after she graduated from training, he gave her parents ship to her"

"The girl walks through the void, look at the readings from her last known mission, Tai wouldn't that pin her as a Warlock?" Saint said as he flipped the screen towards him.

Tai checked the numbers and calculations.

"I'll be damned..."

"She walks two paths..."

"We need to get to her fast"

Shadow Fang, En Route To Tychi's Last Location

Enali stared at the armor that was hanging in front of her. A solid black set of Voidfang Vestments. A Warlocks robe.

"Are you sure you want to touch this side right now?" Aracela asked as she watched her mentor, "you know this could tear you apart..."

Enali took a deep breath. She had only chosen to confide this information with Aracela.

"There are some things worth risking everything for Aracela, for me.." Enali wiped a tear away, "David is worth risking my very being for.."

Aracela nodded and handed her a special made warlock bond that she had been working on.

"Umbra's Call, it will boost the intensity of your abilities"

Enali smiled and placed her hand on Aracela's head, "thank you for showing me the same kindness I gave you"

Enali strapped herself into her body suit before piecing her armor together.

"You know Mistress Enali, a Warlocks Robe suits you very well" Nyxx said as she had appeared at the door.

Enali blushed before slipping her boots on.

"Thanks, let's get ready, we are almost there"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifteen- The Rage Part Two: Demons

"I am in hell, every day I am not near him. I fight because I will see him again, it is our fate, but my fate to die alone" -Enali Raku

Unknown Location, Dropship Firefly

"Nyxx, you wait for Variks contact to get here. Umbra, drop me in and head towards the Shadows. I will follow suit after I get David and the others out" Enali said as she locked a hand cannon to her left thigh.

"Is that..." Aracela said as she took a closer look, "that's..."

Enali held her finger up to her helms faceplate.

"No, it is not Thorn, it's a custom made hand cannon made to resemble Dredgens famous Thorn"

Aracela nodded as she moved to the hatch.

"Just be careful by yourself, we need you"

Enali touched her helmet to Aracela's before jumping out of the ship, rocketing towards the building.

Enali activated her glide as she neared the ground, landing lightly.

"Tychi is already here, you need to move fast..." Nyxx said over her comms.

Enali nodded and began running the stairs to the top.

Everything in her head flooded as she climbed. David, Shin, Halima, Salem, everyone she has ever known. She was willing to risk her own life for them.

As she rounded the corner, she was knocked back down into the hall.

"You have evaded me long enough, and your precious guardian will die here" a voice echoed in her head.

"Come on Kalos, fight me face to face!" She yelled as she readied her hands.

Kalos appeared standing a few feet from her.

"You threw away your own class for another? How piti"

Enali grabbed his helmet and smashed it into her left knee, the force causing his faceplate to shatter and send him backwards.

"I've always been both, something you would have known if you ever had paid attention to me when you were still of the light" she said as she moved towards him, trails of void energy leaving marks where she had been previously.

Kalos moved backwards.

"You now dangle on the edge of Darkness, I can sense it in your vei"

Enali grabbed him by his throat and lifted him up, ripping her helm off.

"I have always walked that line, ever since you died!" She yelled, "I don't care if I lose myself to it, I will embrace it to wipe out you and your pitiful band of shadow guardians.. Let's not forget what happened to the girl with Jack"

Kalos looked into Enali's eyes. The Darkness swirled within, but she seemed to be in control.

"How are you controlling it..." He gasped for air.

"I waver like my race, between the light and the dark. I will always prevail"

She slung him into the nearest wall, priming a void wall grenade in her left hand.

"Kalos, I would love nothing more than to erase you from existence right here and now, but I need you for later" she said staring him down, void energy flaring behind her irises.

Kalos sat up holding his head. He glanced out at Enali from the blood that ran down his face.

"I am both a Warlock and a Hunter, there is no need for me to pick one side or the other.." she said as she cocked her hand cannon.

Enali's comms burst to life.

"ENALI RAKU, Daughter of Eleri, get out of this building now!"

Enali looked away for a moment before noticing Kalos had escaped. She shook her head.

"Sorry..."

Enali whirled around to face a Warlock who towered over her, her hand cannon aimed directly at his temple.

"Didn't mean to startle you, Tai Kumori at your service"

The male stood tall, his Comorant robes nearly shredded but patched. He held up his hands.

"Your..."

"Halima Kumori's father, your best friend I do believe?"

Enali lowered her hand cannon and wrapped her arms around him tightly, tears falling from her face hitting her faceplate.

"There there child, no need to cry. But we do need to make sure these abilities stay under wraps until it's time to show them. We can't have the Shadows knowing our every move now can we?" Tai said as he patted her head.

"My team has rendezvoused with Umbra, now I'm getting you out"

Enali shook her head, pointing her left index finger upwards.

"David and the rest of Tychi are up there, I am not leaving without getting them out"

Tai rubbed his faceplate near his temple.

"Enali, you do realize that Iena and Erasmus are both here right? Are you prepared to take both of them on by yourself if you make it before David and the others?"

Enali shifted her stance, her grip on her hand cannon causing it to crack.

"What do you mean Iena and Erasmus are here?! What do you know!" She yelled as she felt herself shaking.

Tai watched as void energy seeped into the cracks on her hand cannon. He chuckled as he grabbed onto her arms.

"David and Tychi were sent after them, though I fear it'll be too much for them to handle.."

Enali shook herself away from Tai before heading to the stairs.

"Come with me or go, I don't care. If I'm to die then so be it, I will take them with me if I must"

"Girl, you have way more fire in your bones than your Techeun mother did.."

"My mother was a Techeun... I thought she was a warlock.."

"Enali, your mother was both" Tai said as he tossed her a Techeun's Bangle, "your mother was the most powerful being in terms of magical abilities, I'd say she may could have gone toe to toe with the deathsinger and walk away unscathed"

"This was hers..."

Tai nodded.

Shots rang out from above as the building shook.

"What was that?"

"Three signatures above, one is blipping out. Tag is David Hargreaves" Tai's ghost called out.

Enali's heart raced as she pushed past Tai, seeming to tap into her hunter blink abilities as she raced up the stairs.

"Please be ok.."

Enali rounded a corner to see David's body lying there.

Her eyes widened as her hands shook violently. She raised her Thorn look alike towards Iena and Erasmus, firing off multiple shots too late before they were gone.

Enali ran, sliding next to David as she cradled him in her arms.

Tai looked over at her as he neared the top of the building.

"Saint, we have a problem. Guardian down"

"Who?"

"The Warlock.."

"Shit, recover that machine they had and get out with Enali.."

Tai looked over to Enali who had removed her helm and rolled her robes sleeves up, displaying both marks she had on her wrist.

"Saint and Andal, I'm sending a live video feed to your displays"

Enali held David close to her chest, gently stroking his hair. Tears poured onto his chest as her marking began to glow.

Sam rounded a corner, stopping to see Enali and the other Warlock.

"Enali?" He called out.

Enali looked to him, her eyes glowing bright as her markings seemed to copy themselves onto David's body.

"Wait a moment kid, we need to see what happens..."

The wound that had been present on David's body vanished as color seemed to restore itself to his skin.

"She's healing him... But how?"

She picked him up, carrying him over to Sam. She looked at him, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Why are you dressed as a warlock when your a Hunter?"

"There isn't enough time for this Sam, take him and go"

"But why aren't you coming with us"

She nodded over to Tai.

"We have our own mission Sam and if we don't complete it, everyone will die here"

Sam looked down at David then back up at Enali.

"Do not tell him or anyone that I was here or that I even saved David's life. It's best that way"

Sam sighed but nodded as Enali placed a kiss on David's forehead before she turned and walked away.

"Tai, let's go. The Shadows aren't going to wait very long"

With that Enali and Tai were taken to orbit.

Shadow Fang, Unknown Location

Enali stormed to her quarters, throwing her helm against the wall.

She screamed and cried as she threw stuff from the desks, picking up a chair, screaming as she smashed it into a mirror.

"I can't fucking do it anymore!" She cried out, picking up a shard of the broken glass.

She held it to her neck, taking deep breaths.

"I'm not cut out for this, I can't keep seeing all of my friends and not being able to be around them"

"Enali..." Tai said as he leaned against the doorway.

She turned, looking at him as tears flooded down her face.

"Child, look at all that you have accomplished" he whispered before handing her a small chip, "watch this before you decide to do anything.."

Tai left. Enali sat in the middle of the floor, tears hitting the floor.

A video played, recapping her entire life span. From her childhood and her training with Cayde, to her time spent with David and the others of Tychi.

She watched as her, Xander, and Jack played, her running around with a toy gun shooting darts at Xander and Jack.

She cut the video off, sliding it away as she curled her knees into her chest, crying.

"I don't want to see anyone die..."

"Then don't let anyone die my child.." A voice echoed in her head, "stand up for what is right, face the darkness with the boldness that your mother did when she faced Dredgen, your fight is far from over"

Enali looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Be still and hear me.." The voice called out, "Soon you will find that your path will bring in a new era, you will be the one to lead the armies of the tower and reef alongside David and the others in the final battle"

"How... I am not strong enough..." She replied, feeling stupid for even talking to herself.

"You are strong enough, all you have to do is fight and never give up.."

Enali walked to the mirror in her bathroom, taking the shard of glass in her right hand and her lengthy hair in her left.

She closed her eyes as she cut away the bottom half, leaving it short.

"Go, rid the world of darkness as is necessary to preserve the lives of everyone. Bring peace to all races if possible"

Enali dropped the shard into a trash can, taking a deep breath as she exited the bathroom.

"Tai, we are dropping in five"

"Welcome back little one.. You find the fire that burns within your soul?"

"Yes and it's ready to burn the darkness away"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Sixteen- Bloodbound

"Watching. Waiting. I can't wait any longer Tai, I'm coming in" -Unknown Female to Tai Kumori

Unknown Location

Enali rolled to her left, pulling her knife from her leg holster, allowing her invisibility to take effect.

"Go! Variks, get them out of here!" She yelled as the shadows marched towards her and Umbra.

"Ma'am, Aracela is critically injured, I need to get her out of here" Isaac called out a few feet away.

Enali leaned her head against the wall she was hiding behind. This was possibly the worst op she had ever ran. Half of the population here had already been taken by the Shadows.

Several tears streamed down her face. If he was there it would undoubtedly have gone much better.

A stray bullet smashed through the side of her helmet, leaving a hole through the visor. She quickly grabbed it and threw it to the side.

"Variks, I'll cover you if you can get them and everyone left of the damn rock" she said as she looked at the ammo counter on her hand cannon.

"There are only a handful left Guardian Enali" Variks called over the com, "Drop ship coming in now"

Enali watched as a stream of blood slid down her cheek. She smirked.

"Variks, initiate Protocol Omega"

There was a moment of silence.

"Be careful Enali" he said as a large container landed before her feet.

The insignia on the side of it bearing the sigil of House Judgement and Queens Wrath.

She hit the tab, pulling the door open. Within sat her Red Death and her cloak that was pieced together from all of her fallen comrades.

She pulled her hood over her head, locking a fresh clip into her most famous weapon.

"Be careful, unknown Dropship inbound" Variks said as the other boarded.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine..."

She said before heading off into the darkness of the building before her.

There was no communicating now, she had no coms. She sighed and pushed her way forward, systematically taking out groups of shadow creatures.

"This all you got!" She yelled.

Several dark figures appeared before her, bearing resemblance to guardians, specific guardians.

"You were to have been the greatest ever, but we cannot let you impede on our progress"

Enali stepped back. That voice.

"What in the hell is this, your not David" she said as she aimed her Red Death at the guardians head.

"Oh but it is me my love, come, why don't you join us on the other side"

Enali shook her head. She knew it wasn't him, she knew he could never be evil.

"Just join us, it'll make everything easier"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She yelled as a burst of energy raced forward, causing the shadows to dissipate for a moment.

"Tsk tsk.. I expected much more from you Enali"

A wire appeared around her ankles, pulled tight it threw her on her back.

"Seems I couldn't fool you, you really are clever sister"

Enali grabbed the wire but let go as she felt a large electrical shock pulse through her body. She let out a loud scream.

"Let me explain something. We are going to wipe all life from existence and there is nothing you can do to stop us" Jack called out, "after all you are alone, as usual"

Enali struggled as she felt the shadow guardians pinning her down.

"You deserve everything that you get sister"

Enali jerked her arm away from a guardian, grabbing her knife to throw at Jack. But she was met with a foot to the face.

"I should just kill you here, then I wouldn't have to worry about you impeding my plans"

Enali spat at jacks face before she received a kick to the stomach. Blood sprayed from her mouth as she coughed.

"God what have I done" she thought to herself.

"Rip the armor from her body, we will need its light content to proceed further"

Shots rang out from overhead, causing the shadow guardians holding her to vanish.

"Now now, didn't your mother teach you to play nice" a mechanical voice echoed.

Enali couldn't see, couldn't move. She could barely breathe as she tried to move her arms.

"Saint, Get her up" a female called out.

A warlock passed by her as Saint-14 scooped her up into his arms.

"Easy there kiddo, we will take over from here" Andal said as he passed by her and Saint, following the warlock.

"Tell me, Jack, how many of your kind have you killed" the female asked as she locked in a fresh clip on her Hand Cannon.

"Enough to be able to handle a few guardians like you and the damn exist"

The female chuckled as she tossed a small orb into the air, causing a light to fill the room.

"It would be wise to leave now. You've already overstayed your welcome here and you will die if you fight me"

The warlock turned her back towards Jack as she proceeded to walk away.

"You are so arrogant and that is your downfall woman" Jack said motioning for the Shadow Guardians to attack.

As each one got close, it was burned away to nothing.

Enali turned her head towards the warlock, her vision blurring as blood pooled around her eyes.

"Take your leave, Jack, this is not one fight you can win" the female said.

"Ghost, pick us up"

Infinite Sanctuary En Route to Unknown Location

Tai watched through the window to the med bay. Enali was out on the operating table.

The female warlock stepped towards the window.

"Will she make it?"

"They did a number on her, it's amazing she has even survived thus far. She is going to need some time to heal"

"We can't afford to waste any time and you know this, my sister had a plan and we need to see it through"

Tai closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Eleri knew what Enali was and knew the dangers she was going to face. You awoken can sense one another, we can't. We need to ensure that her and David meet again, the fate of this world depends on it"

"This is not going to go over well with him, should he ever find out.."

"I'll handle the warlock, you just be there to keep them together"

The female placed a hand on Tai's shoulder.

"Sweetheart, Halima is still alive and we both know this. But we have to focus on my niece first"

"What a twisted web.."

"Oh hush Andal, I'll just erase your memory and start fresh"

"Whoah, Evie, no need to get violent"

A medical frame walked towards them.

"Guardian Enali Raku will be fine, give her a bit to wake up and the medicine to wear off"

Evie looked towards Enali, her eyes full of hope.

"Kell of Judgement.." She laughed and shook her head, "she is definitely my niece"

Infinite Sanctuary, Conference Room 1A

Enali moved her crutches slowly as she seemed to limp her way through the ship towards the conference room.

She really hated the hospital gowns but decided to not argue with the medical personnel. Piece of bandage wrapped most of her body anyway, including her right eye.

"Right this way guardian.." A frame said motioning towards the door.

Enali took a deep breath before she gingerly pushed the doors open.

The female warlock from earlier was sitting at the far end of the table with unknown aligned frames on either side.

"Please take a seat Enali" she said, motioning for her, "you undoubtedly have many questions, but first and foremost allow me to introduce myself. I am Evie Raku"

Enali set her crutches to the side as she sat down in a chair, her head swimming.

"I am your mothers sister, twin to be more exact. It was very regrettable that she died while facing Dredgen"

Enali closed her left eye.

"Enali, we are known as Mjolnir.."

"After Thor's hammer, yea I know.. But why in the hell would you show up now, this late in everything?"

Evie slid a file over to her, "There is a object that we need to find before The Shadows do.. If they get their hands on it then we can kiss everything goodbye"

Enali looked over the file, running her hands over the pictures of David and the others from Tychi.

"I'm just a pawn in all of this then? A fucking tracker for you guys? Why in the hell would I even trust you?"

"Enali, the fate of all life depends on us finding this object, our first location is somewhere in New York"

"Get it on your fucking own, I'm done playing a dog of war for you or the vanguard"

"Enali, please.. We need you.. Your the only one we can even trust. For all purposes, your records been blacked, you are a ghost now, even Umbra and the others from Judgement have been blanked"

Enali slammed her hands on the table, wincing as she did so.

"Let me make this as clear to you as I made it to Ikora and The other Vanguard leaders" she said in a slow harsh tone as she glared at Evie, "I will do what I want when I want, i do not care for your petty theatrics or sob stories. I am bound to a vow that I will see till my last fight, but I will not die for some tiny object that you say can save us all"

Evie smirked, "just like your mother. Enali, this is no small object that we are searching for"

Enali's eyes narrowed.

"A gate to the Nine"

Enali slid back in her seat, touching the bandages.

"Inform me as to why we are even trying to contact the Nine or get in touch with them.. Hell that snake faced prick Xur is bad enough"

A snicker was heard from behind the door.

"In any case, we need this Enali. We need you to work with us, with you and Andal we can make this a reality"

Enali looked to the door then back to Evie.

"I need armor... My other got destroyed in that battle..."

Evie smiled and stood to her feet.

"Come, we will get you fitted"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Seventeen- The Unholy Union Part One: Eating the Dark Heart, Ilane

"When light and dark become one, the world shall know true fear" -Unknown

New York

Enali crept silently along the walls. It had only been a few months since she had joined with Mjolnir, clearing out sects of fallen, hive, and cabal across Earth.

She checked her timer. Only fifteen minutes into the mission.

Her hair was draped around her neck as she had let it grow again. She sighed as she pulled her hood tighter.

"Enali, be careful, there are fallen scouring that entire complex" Andal whispered over the coms.

Enali checked her ammo counter. She had enough to get her out if it came to that.

Something cracked behind her. She whirled around to face a dark hooded figure.

"ENALI GET OUT OF THERE NOW, THERES DARK ENERGY SPIKING ALL OVER THAT COMPLEX!"

Enali tried to jump back but was stopped by a hand covering her face. She struggled to breathe as she saw her environment change before everything went black.

She screamed as she felt like every fiber in her body was on fire before she was thrown across a floor.

She coughed and gagged as she tried to regain her orientation.

"You have fought long enough Enali" the figure said.

The voice, the voice was familiar to her but she couldn't put a finger on where she knew it from.

She stood to her feet, her eyes still trying to adjust.

The figure lowered its hood, revealing its face.

Enali's eyes widened.

"You casted away your darkness, he brought me to life"

It was a Shadow Guardian. More importantly it was herself.

"Why are you here.."

"My name is Ilane and I am here to show you why the darkness will always win"

Enali pulled her knife, watching Ilane closely.

"Any resistance is futile, you will be destroyed"

Enali was met with a quick kick to the chin, ramming her teeth together as she flew back across the room. She rolled over onto her knees, spitting blood to the floor.

Ilane walked slowly over to Enali, a wicked smile upon her lips.

"For everything you have done to Master Kalos, I will repay you ten fold"

Enali smiled, blood running from her mouth, "bring it on bitch, I have nothing left to lose..."

Enali charged, tackling Ilane to the ground landing one punch to the face before she was thrown off.

She quickly got up and charged again, ducking low to avoid a roundhouse kick.

She flipped her knife around as she brought it up with her right hand towards the bottom of Ilane's chin.

Ilane sidestepped and brought her foot down into Enali's back.

Enali screamed and went limp, unable to move her body.

"Now" Ilane said as she grabbed Enali's hair, "we can have some real fun"

Enali's eyes held a deep fear as she could do nothing. A few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Ilane smiled as she held a rag covered in chloroform to Enali's nose, laughing as she passed out.

Downtown New York

A Hunter cloaked in dark violet moved across the city streets, tapping each fallen dreg with her foot.

"Devils Scum" she hissed, her Japanese accent very heavy.

"Mjolnir appear to have been here" she said to seemingly no one.

"Whatever they are here for we cannot let their mission fail, Find them Naomi" a voice replied to her.

"Understood, Naomi out"

Naomi had seen many things over the course of her entire life as a Guardian, some she wished she hadn't seen.

A rock moved to her left.

She quickly without thinking aimed her Hawkmoon in the direction of the noise.

"Come on out, I know your there" she said as her finger caressed the trigger.

"Well well, if it isn't Naomi Shiratori. I had no idea they'd send you after us, tell me, how has it been leading Obelisk?"

"Jesus Christ, Andal?" She said as she lowered her Hawkmoon.

"The one and only. Surprised? You know I bet Cayde would be happy to know your alive and well.."

"But we both know that can't happen, at least not yet... But I have to ask, why are you and Mjolnir here?"

"Our Hunter, Enali Raku, went dark down there"

"YOU LET THE GIRL GO IN ALONE?! ARE YOU GUYS THAT FUCKING DENSE?"

Andal shied away, fearing her wrath.

"You do know she is possibly our only hope to stop what's coming right? And your going to let her go down alone!"

"Wasn't by choice Naomi, she said no to all offers of help"

Naomi shook her head before rushing towards the building.

"Naomi to Obelisk Two, Target is solo, I'm going in"

"Roger that, be careful"

"Thanks"

Underground Bunker, New York

Ilane walked around Enali's body, tapping her chin. Her mission was simple, destroy her other half. But something inside her stirred, a longing.

"Fuck it" she said as she propped Enali up in a chair, tying her arms and legs.

Ilane hit the door, allowing the lights to dim as they became locked in the room.

Enali stirred as she began to wake.

"Ah the princess is awake, listen we don't have much time"

Enali spit into Ilane's face, jerking at her bindings.

"Ok I admit I deserve that, but listen up, we need to become one again.."

Enali scoffed as she rolled her eyes, "why in hell would I want to become one with my darkness ever again?"

Ilane grabbed Enali's face with her left hand.

"From the day I was created till this very moment, I have felt empty, void of anything and everything. When I was part of you, I was alive, more alive than what I am now"

Enali closed her eyes.

"Go fuck yourself"

Ilane sighed before slapping Enali across the face.

"We will all die, simple as that. Or do I need to show you our fate"

"No matter what you show me, I will not accept your proposal"

"Suit yourself" Ilane said as she placed her hands on both of Enali's cheeks.

Enali screamed as she felt her body burn before all went black.

Unknown Location, Unknown Time

A hard rain poured over the battlefield as fires seemed to endlessly rage in the darkness.

Enali sat over a dead hunters body, mechanical hands placed on the chest.

"We have to go, He will be here soon" a voice called out from behind her.

Enali placed her helm beside the fallen Hunter and placed a kiss on its forehead.

"Eren, we cannot continue fighting..." She said as she closed the hunters eyes.

It was Aracela.

"Enali, we have to fight, we cannot simply let this go unpunished"

"WITHOUT DAVID WE WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO WIN!" She screamed as she clenched her fist, "ITS FUCKING POINTLESS TO FIGHT, WE AS GUARDIANS HAVE LOST"

Eren shook his head as he stepped away.

"You can sit and do nothing, but if you had taken the chance we could have done this without David and Tychi.."

Enali looked down at her mechanical hands, tears falling from her face.

It was but only a moment before a sniper round ripped through Eren's head.

Enali screamed as she ran to him as he fell. She wrapped him in her arms, rocking back and forth crying.

"Come face me!" She yelled as she hugged Eren's body to hers.

"Enali, it's given me great pleasure to see you in this state" a voice called from behind her, "all of your friends, dead. And here you are, the last one standing"

Enali placed Eren's body on the ground before standing to her feet.

"How could you, Elias.." She said almost inaudibly as she picked up her Red Death.

"Simple, when House Rouge came back, you weren't there to stop them and Now that Obelisk has all but been taken care of, it's time to wipe the last of House Judgement from History"

Enali looked at the bloodied blade at the end of her weapon, "this will be the last time I use this this to kill anyone"

Enali charged Elias, void trails following behind her as she poured every last ounce of her light into her movement.

"Your okay with this?" Her ghost asked inside her head.

"I have no other choice..." She whispered a s she jumped into the air bringing Red Death above her head.

As she landed everything went black. The weight of her light lifting from her body and soul. Then, nothing.

Present Day, New York

Enali screamed as she was let go, her heart racing as she cried.

"What the fuck was that?!" She cried out as she stared at Ilane with terror filled eyes.

"Exactly what you needed to see, the culmination of the Darkness's efforts against the Light. Most guardians in exile, hiding. You cannot hope to stop it alone"

Enali lowered her head as she shook. The visions were not at all pleasant.

"I have to warn the others..." She cried as she struggled against her bonds.

"The only way out of this is to merge with me.. The only way to do that is to... Eat my heart and steal my darkness back for yourself..."

Enali's head snapped up as she heard the last part of the sentence. She was now scared beyond all reason.

"I.. I can't do it, I can't bring myself to do that to anyone even a Dark Guardian.." She said as she tried to plead with Ilane.

Ilane knelt before Enali, giving a small smile, "It will be ok, I promise.. From the time my body goes limp, you will have less than two minutes to eat my heart and consume my darkness"

Ilane took a knife, cutting Enali free.

"The placed will start to fall apart shortly after, it's rigged to blow.."

Ilane smiled as she pulled a small sidearm from her cloak, placing it to her throat.

"Come, Enali, The time to decide is now.."

She closed her eyes as she pulled the trigger.

Upper Levels, New York

Naomi braced herself against a wall as the whole building shook.

"Elias, what the hell is going on!?"

"Something detonated inside the buildings, get your ass down there and get Enali out!"

Naomi pushed forward, her feet becoming enveloped in arc energy as she raced down the halls.

"You can't go it alone.." Andal said as he dropped in behind Naomi.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked as they turned a corner.

"I'm not going to let you go down here to die, so shut the hell up and accept my help!"

They stopped as they heard screams.

"Enali!" They yelled as they banged on a door.

"Shit, we have to get in there..."

Enali crawled over to Ilane's body, cupping her face before taking her knife. She couldn't believe she was about to do this.

Enali took a deep breath as she shoved the knife into Ilane's chest, carving her way to the heart.

Naomi pounded the door as Andal set up mines.

"Dark Energy spike, guys hurry it up!"

Enali took Ilane's heart into her hands, tears flowing down her face as she raised it to her mouth.

Naomi kicked the door, jumping in as it fell.

"Enali.. What are you doing.."

Andal stepped back slightly, holding Naomi's arm.

"I'm so sorry..." Enali said as she sunk her teeth into the Dark Heart.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Eighteen- The Unholy Union Part Two: The Fear Eater, Enali

"When I wear the mask I am a machine, the purpose of which is consumption" -Unknown

Underground Bunker, New York

Enali ravenously ate through the heart, a dark aura forming over her. Her eyes glowed a deep Crimson as she swallowed each bite.

Andal pushed Naomi behind him.

"Stay back.." He whispered as slowly creeped towards Enali.

As Enali finished Ilane's heart, she looked up at Andal and Naomi, face void of almost any emotion.

"Enali, we are here to rescue you.. Do you understand.." He asked.

Enali's head tilted sideways as the dark aura burst outward causing the lights to flicker.

"The light.. The Darkness.. We are one in the same.."

Andal jumped back as Enali charged him.

"Shit she's fast"

Enali slammed her fist into the ground as Andal dodged once more.

"Go.." She said looking at both him and Naomi, "it's too late for me..."

Naomi looked at Andal then Enali.

"We need you to come back with us.."

Enali roared loudly as the dark energy pulsed causing the entire structure to shake.

"GO!" She yelled.

Enali glanced over her shoulder at the other Dark Guardians that were appearing.

"There's no end..." Enali muttered as she picked up her knife.

"Then we shall fight and die as one" Ilane's voice rang in her head.

Enali cracked her knuckle as she motioned for the guardians to come.

She pushed off with her left foot, charging in at a blindingly fast speed. She readied her knife as she slid under one guardian, cutting him at the ankle.

She turned, planting her foot into the back of his leg, sending him to his knees. Quickly, Enali drug the knife across the Dark Guardians throat, causing blood to spray.

She stood to her feet, bringing the blood soaked knife to her lips. Her tongue snaked across its blade, taking in the blood before an evil smile crossed her lips.

A guardian charged her, swinging a sword down towards her head. Enali side stepped to her right as she turned, bringing her knife around to connect to the base of the dark guardians skull.

"You ever seen the true light behind a blade dancer..?" She muttered as arc energy surrounded her body.

The dark guardians stepped back as she turned towards them, an evil menacing smile upon her face.

As she lifted her left foot, she disappeared in a flash of arc lightning. Each Dark guardian grasped their throats as blood sprayed around the room.

Enali appeared on the other side of the pack of guardians, twirling her knife on her right index finger, the evil smile still present.

"What has she become.." Andal whispered as he watched Enali mercilessly take each Dark Guardian down.

"I do not know, but we need to leave, NOW!" Naomi yelled.

It wasn't but a moment after she said this that Enali was upon them, covered in her entirety in blood, a dark aura looming over her.

"I warned you..." She said as she pointed the knife at them.

Naomi gulped. Enali was fast now, faster than she was before and this scared her.

"Your time has not yet come, but it will" she whispered, "and I will be the one to rid you of your light for what you have forced upon me"

Naomi shoved Andal through the door, hitting the button as she rolled under.

She leaned against the metal frame, breathing heavily. She looked at Andal, who for an Exo, looked really worried.

"What the fuck did you guys do.." She whispered as she began to type in pick up coordinates.

"We didn't intend for this to happen Naomi, she wasn't even supposed to meet Ilane until later"

Naomi grabbed Andal by his cloak, hoisting him into the air, a fire burning in her eyes.

"YOU GUYS SET THIS UP!" She yelled, "DO YOU NOT REALIZE EXACTLY WHAT THE FUCK IT IS YOU HAVE JUST DONE!"

Andal looked down.

"Elias, grab the rest of Mjolnir and bring them aboard our ship. These idiots have just unleashed hell" Naomi said as she let Andal go, walking away.

Enali stood over a Dark Guardian that was still breathing. She knelt beside the female.

"Tell me.. Was it all worth it? Conspiring with my own family and friends?" She said as she stuck her finger into the females knife wound causing her to scream.

"WAS IT FUCKING WORTH IT YOU PIECE OF SHIT?!"

The building shuddered and Enali looked up, her finger still deep in the wound.

"It wasn't Evie who allowed this!" The female cried out.

Enali turned her gaze back to the female, her eyes narrowing.

"Explain.."

The female guardian took a deep breath as she tried to fight through the pain. She looked upon Enali's features with tears in her own eyes.

"I'm not even a Dark Guardian... Most of us weren't..." She whispered, "Andal set this up... He had been communicating with House Rouge and the Leader of Obelisk... Their plan was to ultimately have you killed by Ilane to procure your blood..."

Enali snarled at the female as she twisted her finger, pushing deeper into the wound of the guardian who screamed louder.

"Explain to me why I shouldn't waste you like I did the others!"

A gun touched the back of her head, the click signified it as a hand cannon. She turned her head slightly to see a warlock standing there, a sigil of a fallen house stitched into his robes.

"Because I said so.." The male warlock said as he gazed down at Enali and the female guardian.

"Who the fuck are you" Enali asked as she moved her free hand to her knife.

"Tenshi And the girl you have your finger in is my sister, so unless you want your brains splattered all over the ground, I suggest you move.."

Enali glared at Tenshi. Her eyes burned with anger at the fact that he though he could even do anything to her.

"Listen, Kell of Judgement, I had one mission here and so did she. To get your ass away from those people. You eating Ilane was simply a bonus" Feng said as he held the gun in her face.

"Brother, go.."

"Shut up Aisu" Tenshi said as he pressed the gun into her mouth, "Now, Enali, get your finger out of the knife wound and move away or I will not hesitate to put you down"

Enali removed her finger and stepped back, watching as Tenshi checked over his sister.

"Ariya, get Tai, Naomi, Saint, and Evie away from Andal and Elias" Tenshi called out over the com, "We have Enali here, but get prepared to blow the place"

Enali looked around at the dead bodies, her eyes wavering back and forth.

"What... Have I done.." She muttered as she looked upon the faces of young light bearers.

Tenshi grabbed Enali by the face, bringing her gaze to meet his. Her eyes shook with fear.

"Listen to me, get your shit under control or you will be put down, we did not come all this way to end up with an insane Hunter"

Enali stared into Tenshi's deep brown eyes and wondered why he continued to show her mercy.

"This is the Kell of House Light, all ships prepare to bombard my location"

"Your going to kill us?!" Enali screamed as she watched him help Aisu up.

"It was part of the plan.." He said as he placed his hand cannon back in its holster.

Enali glimpsed the etching of the manufacturers name. Tex Mechanica.

"The First Curse..." Tenshi said as he noted the other symbols on his bond and helmet.

"You were of House Rouge..."

"Yea and Xander was my best friend, now let's get the hell out of here before we actually die"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Nineteen- Bleeding Out

"I will never let the darkness reach your heart my love, therefore I will sacrifice myself to take it all" -Enali Raku's Final Words to David Hargreaves in a video memo.

Jiangsu China

Enali knelt to the ground, running her fingers through the mud. It had only been a few months since she had left everyone.

"This is where they were last sighted" she whispered as she took out a small data pad.

Images of several Exos flashed across the screen. She sighed as she stopped on one that seemed familiar.

"Elise... Why..."

A twig snapped. Enali swung around, a sidearm drawn ready to fire. A small creature hopped past her.

"Come on Enali.. Get a grip..." She said to herself as she stood to her feet.

A light rain began to fall as she continued her trek through what remained of the once bustling city.

She had no radar, nothing. She left all her armor back on the ship with her aunt and took only what was needed. She hoped that she could talk some sense into the Exos.

A wire tugged against her foot. She looked down as she noticed the trip mines that had been set.

"Tch.."

A whistle echoed through the air as the mines exploded around her in a fiery display. Shrapnel pelted the wall behind her as smoke and fire swirled.

"Well if she isn't already dead.." An Exo said rather loudly.

A throwing knife penetrated the smoke, lodging itself into the Exo's arm.

"It's not easy to kill her, I worked with her a long time" a female Exo exclaimed.

The smoke drifted away, revealing a small shimmering orb.

Enali spit blood onto the ground as she ripped what was left of her jacket from her body.

"I was hoping I could avoid the confrontation.." She said as she pulled another knife from a pocket on her pants.

"You should have known that wouldn't be possible..."

"I need your help Elise..."

The remaining Exo appeared before Enali, fist raised prepared to strike.

Enali smirked, raising her fists ready to fight. She knew it was a losing battle, taking on Three Exo.

"There is nothing that you need here, Enali, I ask that you leave before we do away with you" Elise replied.

The Exo before her raised his arms higher, arc energy coursing across his body. He gazed down at Enali who was still poised for a fight.

"Erase And Rewrite..." She whispered, "Protocol November Seven Seven Two"

The Exo Titan brought his fist down in a flash of arc energy, causing a giant explosion.

Elise shielded her eyes as the intensity grew.

The striker roared as he saw that Enali still stood in defiance, her knife holding back his fist.

"Not possible..." Elise said as she lowered her hand.

Enali screamed as she felt the flesh on her arms burn from the intense heat of the arc energy. Ever so slightly she pushed upward with her knife, causing the Titan to stagger.

"Kailen, that's enough!"

"NO! I WILL WIPE HER FROM THE FACE OF THE PLANET!"

Enali pushed the Titan away from her, dropping to her knees as her body smoked. She had exhausted all of her energy trying to combat the Exo.

"Kailen, back to base, NOW!" Elise said as she stepped over to Enali.

Enali slumped over onto the ground, her body sinking into the mud. Smoke and the smell of burnt flesh wavered into the air, causing Elise's filters to go wild, causing a gag like emotion.

"Your ghost.. Why are you without it? Do you want to die?" She asked, kneeling beside her.

"If... It keeps me from causing David harm then yes..." Enali muttered, almost inaudibly.

"Ah, the warlock... I assumed it was something to do with him, but look at you, you are in no condition to do anything, even beg.."

Enali turned her head slightly, the skin on the side of her face burned. She couldn't see anything.

"Defiant to the end..." Elise said, "you know that's why I always liked you..."

Elise gently scooped Enali into her arms as she made her way back to the base.

"We help you, you help us..." She said as she pushed the door open, "that's how this is going to work"

Elise set Enali down gently into a chair.

"Kailen, prepare the chamber.."

Kailen looked at Elise, obviously dumbfounded as to why they were helping Enali.

"We need to access the archives, getting her in will be our way in"

"But this could potentially break her entirely. We would ultimately be sending her to her death even though the machine will heal her"

Elise carefully removed the remaining articles of clothing from Enali's body. She sighed as she remembered being Human once.

"Do as I say, Kailen, or would you want a second encounter with the legendary Hunter"

Kailen shook his head as he picked Enali up, carefully placing her in a small chamber. He attached various machines to her, as well as an oxygen tube.

"I hope you know what your doing"

"Kailen, this girl is OUR only hope. I would not have asked otherwise. What would Saint say if he was here.."

"Do not try and tell me what he would say, this isn't about him, this is about the girl killing us if she comes out of all this alive..."

Elise sighed and typed in several commands. She glanced at Kailen, hoping he would understand everything in time.

"Enali is strong, Kailen, and I do not look to us being alive if she returns. The others will come for her, we can only hope to hold off for long enough... But the Enali that will return will be very different"

The casing around Enali sealed off as a light liquid filled in around her.

"Endure my friend.. We all need you to survive.. Even him"

Elise set a small picture of David beside the container before she wandered off through the halls.

Eternal Light, Unknown Coordinates

Evie ran her fingers through her hair, trying to figure out where her niece went. She shoved all the papers from her desk.

"I've never seen you this upset.." Tenshi said as he sat across from her, propping his boots on the table.

"For fucks sake Tenshi, that's..."

"Your niece, I know. But I have a solution that might work"

"Oh? What's that?"

Two hunters appeared in the doorway, leaning against the frame respectively.

"Aracela... Eren.."

Evie closed her eyes, "I am not here for fucking games Tenshi, I need trackers that can..."

A knife landed blade down between her fingers. She looked at the shortest Hunter, a scowl on her face.

"Pardon the knife, but we aren't here for you, we are here for her. I ask that you allow me and my husband to handle the recovery"

"With all due respect ma'am, we are the best ones to go after her" Eren said as he crossed his arms, "however, we require the use of one other.."

Evie growled, clenching her fist.

"Calm down you old hag, it's a simple track and recovery mission" Aisu said as she stepped into the room, her Ace of Spades handing by her side.

"You will not tell..."

"Tell you to calm down? Need I remind you who's ship your on?" Aisu said as she motioned for Aracela and Eren to move to the hangar.

"Listen, we will return with her in one piece, anything less would be a mission failure"

"Fine.. Last trace of her tracker was somewhere in China.."

Aisu bowed sarcastically, "thank you your royal assholeness" she snickered as she walked out.

"Listen, Evie, they're the best hope of finding her, without alerting the Shadows or even potentially House Rouge. They'll be fine" Tenshi said as he looked over his knife.

"I hope your right..." She said glancing at the door, "let's hope for all our sakes, she is alive and that they succeed."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty- Epilogue

"We have always been here. At this point. Floating in a nonexistent pocket of time and space. Some would argue that this is how it is supposed to be, but I would argue otherwise. With the coming of the Taken King, we have seen just how much they have learned. To satiate my curiosity, I have tasked my followers with bringing me a piece of history through The Vex Network. I cannot say for sure whether or not the child of light will make the journey through an alternative timeline, but we must see. It has always been my fascination with Malphurs child to see what her body could handle before being torn to shreds. Although, this timeline that currently exist doesn't possess a link to the Sanctuary nor the Archives, so I have taken and built a machine of Vex part to throw her through time and take the path I need in order to procure a viable solution to the Tower and Vanguards wish to defend the city. Although I am unsure of what will happen once her "soul" is inserted into this new timeline, my only hope is that she will succeed. I hope that none will interfere with my plans. Especially that damned warlock, David. Even if him or anyone else comes, I am prepared. Elise will see to it that everything is taken care of. This is my last recording before the project begins.. Osiris Out.

Hello Guardians, hope you enjoyed The story. I apologize for the way this has ended, but the next story will be very promising. I hope to receive some good ideas, a will also be looking to add a few new guardians to the mix, so please send me your ideas through PM. Our next story will see my OC Enali through some tough challenges and many hard choices. The second Entry in the House of Judgement trilogy, The Sanctuary of Infinity, will begin shortly.


End file.
